My Girl
by Vimy
Summary: Draco's life could not be better. He was happliy married, and had a baby on the way... then one day, it all went wrong. Can a mysterious girl from the past make everything ok again?
1. Too perfect!

Hello everyone! This is my new story! I hope you like it! And don't worry, 'Back to the Future' _is_ on the way so PLEASE don't give up on me! This story is based on a film I saw a while ago! See if you can guess it! Take care all! Bai! Xxx

Draco Malfoy was a successful manager of Gringotts Bank, of Diagon Alley. At 21, he had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry, and not long after, married his childhood sweat heart, Pansy Parkinson. They lived in a large country house on the boarders of the wizarding community in the county, Devon. Pansy found great pleasure in running her own home, and Draco found even more pleasure returning from a days work to find his beloved wife perched on the sofa, lovingly awaiting his return.

Pansy and Draco were so much in love.

However, One cold evening in October, Draco returned from work, not to find his wife in her usual spot on the sofa, and, coincidentally, no where else in the house.

He called all her friends and his too. No one had seen her. He began to panic.

At last, when he was at his wits end, the front door opened and in walked his beautiful wife.

He sagged in relief. "Where have you been?" he asked. "You didn't tell me you were going out"

Pansy pulled her husband into a kiss and smiled. "That's because I didn't know I was going out. I had to make a trip to St Mungos"

Draco gulped. "Why? Is something the matter?" he asked, dreading the impending answer.

"Not as such" Pansy laughed. She sat down on the arm of the sofa and pulled her husband to her. "Draco dear. We're going to have a baby"

The grin that spread across Draco's face was one Pansy was well used to. It was the one he wore when he had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. It was the one he wore on their wedding day. The one he wore everytime they made love.

"That's wonderful!" he yelled, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Careful dear. I'm already 4 months gone"

Draco instantly put her down and began to fuss over her. "4 months. But we never knew-"

"The doctor said it was not uncommon for women to be unaware of being pregnant. Even at the 4 month stage." She suddenly squealed. "Oh Draco isn't it wonderful. Do you think I'll make a good mum?"

Draco kissed her hard. "You will be, with out a doubt, the _best_ mum in the entire world"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 months later.

"Draco dear? Do you like Amy or Rachel more?" Pansy asked.

Draco stopped writing his letter to his mother and turned to his heavily pregnant wife, who had her head buried in a baby names book. "Neither if you ask me. I thought you said you wanted something different, like, Rowena or Patience?"

Pansy sighed. "I did. But my mother convinced me other wise. She said they were silly names, and why didn't' I go for something more… common"

Draco stood and approached his wife, who was sprawled on the sofa; as it was the only way she could get comfortable. "Honey? You can call your child any thing you like. I think Patience is a wonderful name" He stroked her face lovingly and he caught a tear that rolled down her cheek. This had been happening a lot recently. Anything nice said by Draco, or any one else for that matter, she would start to cry. Draco thought it sweet. Pansy thought it was silly, and blamed her hormones.

Draco kissed her cheek, and began to stand, when Pansy suddenly grabbed his hand, and held it tight.

"What is it?" Draco asked, as he sat back down. Pansy looked sceptical for a matter of moments, before her smile returned.

"Nothing. Must be gas"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Let's not forget, you are pregnant. It could be a contraction."

Pansy just giggled. "I'm sure its not. Besides I-"she stopped.

"What!" Draco very nearly yelled. The expression on his wife's face suddenly changed to one of pain. "Pans? Pansy I think we should get you to hospital"

Pansy started to nod her head frantically, too tired to argue. Draco helped her stand, then put his arms around her bulbous waist. "Hold on" he said, before he kissed her mouth, and they apparated away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

At St Mungos, Pansy was whisked away to a private delivery room. Draco had to fill out some forms before he could join her.

After several painful hours of Pansy threatening Draco if he didn't get her a double whipped cream Sundae, the baby was finally on its way.

"Push dear Push" said the mid wife.

"I **am** bloody pushing!" Pansy yelled, as she squeezed Draco's hand and screamed for the whole ward to hear. "Mother didn't tell me it hurt this much!" she cried.

Draco was in turmoil. He wished he could take the pain away. He hated seeing the women he loved so much like this.

Finally.

"It's coming dear. I can see the head. I just need you to give me one big push!"

Pansy screamed for all she was worth. Suddenly, a cry could be heard. Another push, and there she was. She was so tiny and sticky and gooey… but she was perfect.

"You did it honey!" Draco yelled and kissed his wife's sweaty forehead. "You did it. She's perfect"

Draco watched as the nurses took his daughter to clean her up. "Look at her Pans. Pans?"

The nurses all around turned towards the couple. Draco was white as a sheet. He was staring at his wife. Her eyes were shut and she too had gone pale. Pansy heart monitor had gone dead.

"Come with me sir" Came a voice from some where. Hands were grabbing at Draco, trying to take him away.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Nurses were crowding around the bed. He could no longer see Pansy. He began to struggle against the hands holding him. "Let me go you fuckers. I have to help her"

"There is nothing you can do when you're like this. Some one help me" A nurse yelled. Draco was far too strong for her.

"Let me go!" Draco yelled again. He began to thrash around.

"Sir if you don't hold still-"

"I need to help my wife!"

"Sir please-"

"Let me help her"

The witch pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "I'm sorry sir. You leave me no choice. _Expelliarmus_!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke up with throbbing in his head. He was lying in a hospital bed, in a very dark room.

"Hello?" he said. "Hello!"

"Ah dear. You're awake" came a sweet voice as a small, plump woman entered the room. "Are you hungry?"

Draco jumped down from the bed and grabbed the women's shoulders. "Where is my wife? And my daughter?"

The small women winced. "Sir, you need to stay calm"

"Just TELL ME!"

The door opened again and a tall man with dark hair approached Draco. "Mr Malfoy. Please sit down. I have some news for you"

The man was expressionless. Draco's stomach felt like it took a trip southward. "Oh no. Oh god no. Please tell me they are ok" he cried.

The man nodded and steered Draco to the bed. Once he was seated, the man spoke. "Your daughter is fine Mr Malfoy. She is perfectly healthy."

Draco nodded, feeling slightly relieved. "And Pansy. She's ok ofcourse?"

The tall man sighed. "No Mr Malfoy. Your wife suffered gravely during the birth. It is not yet known why but we believe it was a blood clot. I'm very sorry sir. Your wife died not long ago. There was nothing we could do"

Silence.

The small plump women sat next to Draco and pulled him into a hug. Draco let her do it. He felt numb.

The man offered his sympathies once again, then excused himself.

"Is there any one I can call dear?" the lady asked. "A family member perhaps?"

Draco shook his head. "No" he said, barely audible. "No one"

They sat for what felt like hours, before the lady said she needed to go and check on the baby. Draco didn't want to go. He could hardly move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco. Draco are you here?" Came a voice.

Draco looked around. He was still in the dark room. "Yes?" he replied.

The door to the room suddenly opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Draco. I'm so sorry" said the person, in a low, hushed voice.

Draco could only stare at first, then everything hit him like a ton of bricks, and wave upon wave of tears flooded down his checks.

"Oh Severus. Why did she have to die? Why!"

Severus Snape closed the door and almost ran to the sobbing boy. He pulled him into a hug, and Draco cried even harder. Severus let him. He needed to let it out.

Like this, Draco reminded Severus of a young boy. The boy he knew at Hogwarts. Draco wasn't all cold and heartless. He was fragile… and afraid.

He held the boy until the sobs subsided.

Severus pulled away and gave Draco a tissue. "I've seen your daughter." He said. "She's beautiful. The spitting image of Pansy"

Draco sniffed. "You don't need to avoid the subject Sev" he mumbled.

Severus started. "Draco I'm-"

"Besides" Draco said. "I don't care if she looks like Pansy. She'll never be Pansy. I don't want her"

"Draco you don't mean that. You're just upset and scared. You'll learn to love her. She's all you have left of Pansy now"

Draco nodded. He hadn't meant what he said. He just couldn't imagine taking his daughter home. Placing her in the nursery that he and Pansy had painted together. Bought the furniture for, together.

"If you want, I can come and stay with you for a while until you get settled. Or I could call your mother. I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

Draco nodded, only half listening. "Perhaps."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa Malfoy carried the young infant into the large, empty Malfoy house. Draco followed with a bag full of nappies and bottles.

"Now Draco, I am always on hand to help you know. If you need any thing, Just floo me and I'll be over" Said Narcissa, as she placed the small child in her crib.

"Thank you mother. But I really need to do this on my own. If I am going to bring her up on my own, I'll need the practice"

Narcissas nodded. She hated seeing her son like this. So distant and with drawn. Like there was nothing left in the world for him to live for. Like he was just an existence with out a purpose.

The funeral had been awful. Draco hadn't cried. He hadn't shown any emotion. It was only a very small gathering. Afterward, Draco had disappeared. Narcissa guessed he had gone to the hospital to visit the baby. But he hadn't. No one knew where he had gone.

St Mungo's had kept the baby until Draco felt well enough to bring her home. Narcissa tucked her up in a small blue blanket and smiled. She really _did_ look like Pansy. She had her hair and her eyes.

Narcissa turned to her son, who was leaning, expressionless, against the door fame.

"You really should give her a name. You can't call her baby girl for the rest of her life"

Draco grinned. "She's my daughter. I'll call her what I want"

Though it wasn't very amusing, Narcissa had to be thankful that it sounded like Draco was getting back to normal. That was the first sarcastic thing he had said since before the birth.

Draco led his mother to the fire place.

"Now you will call me if you need anything wont you?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes mother."

"And Severus said he'd call in from time to time"

"Yes mother. We'll be fine."

Narcissa kissed her sons head and left.

Draco stood in the living room for a moment or two. He felt lost. He hadn't been back home since before the birth. He knew it was silly to stay away, but he couldn't face it.

Eventually, he thought it was a good idea to check on the baby. It was true; he hadn't given her a name. Nor had the thought even crossed his mind.

Once in the nursery, he walked over to the crib. The tiny little girl was not asleep, like Draco thought she would be. Her big blue eyes were wide open, and she was staring, as if taking in the appearance of her dishevelled father, for the first time.

"I won't always be like this" Draco said, as he reached in to pick up the baby. He hugged her to him and kissed her tiny amount of hair. "I'll soon be back to bathing once a day, and brushing my hair too." He laughed. The small child made a 'coo' sound, and Draco smiled. He stared at her tiny features. He had been dreading the day he had to bring her home, but actually, it didn't feel half as bad as he thought it would.

She really did look like Pansy, but instead of being an issue for Draco, he was thankful for it. This tiny little person was all he had left of his beloved wife.

"You know. Your mother really liked the name Patience. Do you like that too?" Draco cooed to the small girl.

As if in answer, the tiny baby grinned. It could have been gas, but it was good enough. "Patience it is then" Draco laughed. "Patience Malfoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Molly?

"Daddy Daddy!"

"Hello baby!" Draco grinned, as he pushed himself off of his car in which he was leaning on, and picked up his daughter after her first day back at school after the summer. "How was school?"

The girl grinned. "It was Brilliant! Miss Honey said we could bring in _anything_ we wanted for show and tell tomorrow!" Patience's grin grew even bigger. "Can I bring Muffin in daddy? Pleeease!"

Draco laughed and opened the car door for his daughter to jump in. "Baby, you can't take your pet pony into school. She's too big"

He rounded the car and jumped into the driver's seat. He started up the engine and drove away; trying to ignore all the looks he received from all the single mothers picking up their children. Draco was quite popular amongst the mothers at his daughter's school. He was young, good looking, and ofcourse, single.

Patience, however, noticed none of this. "But daddy. Miss Honey said _anything_"

Again, Draco laughed. "I think perhaps she meant your favourite toy, or perhaps your pet hamster"

Patience 'hmphed'. "I don't have a pet hamster"

Draco grinned. "Well I'll buy you one"

The drive home was just like any other day. Draco asked Patience about her day, Patience asked Draco about his. Draco was a stay at home father. He had discovered, since bringing Patience home from the hospital, that work was not an option. He just couldn't juggle both. Fortunately, the Malfoy fortune had allowed him to give up his job entirely, though at times, he did miss it.

But he loved his life as it was now. Now, he could spend everyday with his daughter. He had grown to love her more than he thought was possible.

Patience never asked about her mother. Draco had told her about Pansy when she was younger, and Narcissa would talk about her often too. But Patience knew that it was a painful subject.

A couple of weeks after Draco had bought his daughter home after she was born, he made the decision to bring her up as a muggle, in the muggle community. She went to a muggle school and played with muggle children. Draco thought it was best for her. Narcissa had plenty to say about that, but, alas, she too agreed that it was best for the child.

That was not to say that Patience knew nothing of the magical world. When she was only 4 she had had an accident one afternoon with her juice cup. She had wanted pineapple, however Draco only had raspberry. Patience had gotten so angry that the cup exploded in her hand. Draco had healed her hand with Magic, and thus forward, never lied to her about it again.

As far as Patience was concerned, it was difficult keeping it from her friends and teachers. They all noticed strange happenings when she was around, and most of the time, thought nothing of it, but it was clear that they wouldn't be able to keep her magic a secret for long. Draco was just looking forward to the day he could send his daughter off to Hogwarts where she could put her magic to good use.

"Daddy? Can we have ice cream for tea?" Patience asked.

Draco laughed as he pulled his car up out side their home and shut off the engine. "You know you can't have ice cream for tea. We've had this discussions many times" He opened the passenger door and Patience jumped out, dragging her school bag behind her. Patience opened the front door and let herself in.

"But dad!" she wined. Draco was prepared to have an argument about why ice cream wasn't classed as a meal, when his daughter gave a screech and ran into the waiting arms of her grandmother.

"Hi sweetie!" Narcissa smiled and kissed her grand daughters' long locks. "How is my favourite grandchild?"

Patience tutted. "I'm your only grand child"

Draco laughed. His daughter took after him in many ways. She may have the looks of her mother, but she had Draco's flare.

Narcissa told Patience she had brought her some toys. Patience ran off to her play room, and Draco heard her squeal of delight.

His mother smiled and went into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry. I made spaghetti"

Draco picked up his daughters abandoned school bag and hung it on the coat stand. "Sure."

In the kitchen, Draco sat at the table and his mother put a plate in front of him. Draco didn't have house elves. It would have been too hard to explain them to his muggle friends. Narcissa sat next to him and watched her son tuck into his food.

"So may I ask…?" Draco began. "Is this merely a social visit, or is there an ulterior motive?"

Draco's mother never turned up un-announced. Narcissa smirked at her only son. "You know me too well" Draco nodded. "Well, I bumped into your old pall Blaise Zabini the other day"

"Really!" Draco dropped his fork. "I haven't seen him for ages. How is he?" he almost squealed.

"Well, fine actually. He asked after you. He wanted to know what you were doing now"

A grin spread across Draco's face. "And I suppose you told him I'm playing the house wife"

"Not exactly. But I did tell him you lived with your 7 year old daughter; you are single and haven't been out on a date since before your marriage"

Draco rolled his eyes and dumped his plate in the sink. "We've been though this, I don't want to-"

"Upset Patience, I know. But Draco, you're 28 years old. You haven't seen any one since your wife died" Draco winced. "Which was_ 7 years _ago. You need to move on. And Patience is old enough to understand that. I bet she'd love to see her father happy again."

Draco sighed. "I am happy"

"Yes" Narcissa stood. "But not as happy as you used to be. Draco, you are a very attractive young man. You'd make an excellent catch. You just need to get back into the dating game"

Draco sighed again. He knew this was true, but he had been out of the dating game for so long, he had forgotten how to play. He knew he was attractive. You only had to look at the reaction of all the single mothers at his daughters school.

His mother smiled. "Why don't you start by going back to work? Spend some time socialising. Meet some nice young women."

Draco started. "I don't want to go back to work. What about Patience. She needs me"

Narcissa shook her head. "Not like she used to. Yes, when she was younger she depended on you, but now she can do things for herself. Just last week I saw her making her own breakfast." Draco grinned at the image in his mind. "You could get her a nanny. Please Draco" Narcissa pulled her son into a hug. "Blaise gave me his number. Why don't you call him? He said he could get you a job in the ministry"

Draco sighed and kissed his mothers delicate hand. "Ok. I'll call him later"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa left a couple of hours later. Draco gave Patience her dinner, which included ice cream for pudding and then put her to bed.

He sat in front of the telly for an hour or so, before suddenly grabbing the telephone from the small table next to the sofa.

He dialled Blaise's number.

"Is that Blaise?" Draco asked, when a strange voice answered.

"No this is his wife. I'll get him"

Draco had only met Blaise's wife a few times. She seemed like a nice young lady. She worked with him at the Ministry. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke down the phone.

"Hello. Blaise speaking….."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was, Draco and Blaise ended up talking well into the night. In fact, the conversation would have gone on for longer, if Blaise's wife hadn't come down and complained that Blaise had work in the morning.

Draco headed up to his room. His big, spacious room, with its big spacious bed. As much as he hated to admit that his mother was right, he couldn't deny the fact that he would very much like to spend his long nights in his big bed with somebody. In the early days, he used to tell himself that Pansy wouldn't want it. That she would be turning in her grave, even at the thought of Draco with another woman. But that was just not true. He knew Pansy would have hated to see Draco so alone, and so unhappy.

As Draco pulled his comforter up to his shoulders, he decided that he would find a nanny to look after Patience while he was at work, like his mother had suggested. Blaise had said that he would give Draco as much time as he needed to get things settled before returning to work. Draco was very grateful about that. He didn't want just anybody looking after his daughter. She had to be just right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patience had been very understanding about Draco's going back to work. At first she was upset that she wouldn't see as much of him as she used to, but Draco then told her that she would be spending her evenings with a new nanny, preferably female, and that he was sure the two of them would find ample things to do with their time. Like dressing up Patience's barbies, or braiding each others hair.

That had soon cheered the little girl up.

Now, all that was left was to find just the right nanny.

Draco had advertised the position in the local newspaper and the post office. It wasn't long before he got several phone calls, all of whom where keen on the position. Draco started to hold interviews.

For the most part, all the applicants were pretty good. But Draco was still unconvinced. Narcissa even sat in on a few interviews, and couldn't understand what the problem was. But Draco knew that when the right person came along, he'd know.

One evening, Blaise had invited Draco up to London to meet the people he would be working with in his new job. He was very nervous, but he was looking forward to the event all the same.

Narcissa was babysitting for Patience.

Draco left via the floo network, at 7.30, leaving the two women to entertain them selves.

Once Patience had gone to bed, Narcissa lay on the plush sofa, with a large book open in her lap. She was just getting into the story, when the phone suddenly rang.

Narcissa sighed. Who would be ringing at this hour? She thought. It was nearly 10 o clock.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello." Came a small voice from the other end. The line was bad and Narcissa could hardly ear her. "Hello? I'm calling after the nanny position"

Narcissa smiled. "Oh ofcourse. Well Mr Malfoy is actually out at the moment. Can I take your name and number and I'll get him to call you back?"

"Ofcourse" Came the reply. The voice did sound very sweet, despite the fuzzy telephone line. Narcissa, for some reason, had high hopes. "My names Molly. And my number is…"

Narcissa wrote it all down and then bid the girl farewell.

Draco returned from his night out at gone midnight. Narcissa was dozing on the sofa.

"Hi mum" he said.

Narcissa sat up and smiled. Draco was smiling too, and had a nice warm colour in his cheeks. "Hello dear. Did you have a good night?"

Draco grinned and flopped heavily onto the sofa. "Oh yes. My new work colleagues are very nice." He sounded ever so slightly tipsy. "Sorry to keep you up. Was everything ok?"

Narcissa nodded. "Everything was fine. And there is no need to apologise. I'm glad you had a good night" Draco grinned goofily. Narcissa grabbed her coat and moved to the fire place. She was about to floo herself home when she suddenly remembered. "Oh! A young lady called about the nanny position. Her name's Molly. I told her you'd call her tomorrow. Her numbers over there"

Draco nodded and kissed his mother goodnight. He looked at the number by the phone and placed it on the kitchen table so he wouldn't forget it. He was bound to see it while he was making breakfast for Patience.

He crawled in to bed and sighed as the cool sheets met his bare skin. Tonight had been fun. It was good to get out. He realised how much he had missed it.

Sleep was soon upon him. And it was very welcoming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Draco slept right through his alarm, and only woke up when Patience came bounding into the room, clad in her school uniform, and bouncing up and down on Draco's bed.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was peeping through the crack in the curtains.

Draco smiled, incredibly sated. Then, he suddenly jumped up, very nearly knocking Patience onto the floor. He turned and looked at the clock by his bed. It was 8:47.

"Oh shit" He hissed. He grabbed his daughter around the waist and dragged her down to the car, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the way.

Patience was meant to start school at 9 o clock. It was a half hour drive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed, Patience was very late for school, but her teacher hardly bat an eyelid as Draco came bursting into the classroom, Patience under one arm, her school bag under the other, and started to frantically apologise for their tardiness.

Miss Honey, who thought Draco to be very attractive, and found him to be a most devoted father, smiled and waved him off. Draco had never once been late in dropping Patience off at school, and it was quite a rare sight to see him in his 'I've just got out of bed look' with his t-shirt on back wards and his jeans only half done up.

The class of 7 year olds all sniggered as Draco tried to hide his blush at being caught out in his state. He kissed Patience on the head, and quickly fled the room.

At home, Draco crawled back into bed for another hour. It was most unusual, for Draco very rarely had a lie in. When he finally got up, he had a shower and dressed, and went down stairs to fix some breakfast.

After he had eaten, he went about the house, picking up random toys that had been left lying on the floor, when he suddenly noticed the phone number on a piece of ripped paper, lying under the kitchen table. Patience must have knocked it on the floor by accident. He decided now was as good a time as any to call the girl back. He still hadn't had any luck in finding the perfect nanny.

He dialled the number carefully. The phone rang for a whole minute, before a girl answered. She sounded out of breath, as though she had run to get to the phone in time.

"Hello?" she panted.

Draco laughed. "Hello, is that Molly?"

The voice quavered at first. "Y-yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Mr Malfoy. You called yesterday enquiring after the nanny position"

"Oh yes!" The girl squealed. "I didn't think you'd call me back."

Draco arched a brow, despite the girl not being able to see it. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Oh. I though maybe the position had been filled. The lady in the post office said the notice had been there for a while"

Draco sighed. "Yes it has. I'd very much like to be able to take it down, but I have yet to find the right person for the job. I don't want just any body looking after my daughter"

"I quite understand. You'll know who it is when you find her" said the girl.

Draco smiled. That was exactly how he felt. "Yes. That's right". Maybe this was the mysterious nanny he had been looking for. There was silence for a moment, before Draco asked. "Listen, can you call round today. My daughter finishes school at half three and we should be home by about four. You could come and meet her and maybe have dinner with us?" Draco was surprised he'd even said that. With all the other nannies, they'd simply stayed for a cup of coffee and left. Why was he asking this young lady to stay for dinner? And he certainly didn't let any of the other nannies meet his daughter. There was something about this girl which made him feel at ease.

"Ok" the girl replied. She sounded quite excited, which was a good sign. "I think I can find the house ok. I'll see you later"

"Yes… bye"

Draco hung up. He smiled to himself. Maybe this was all going to work out for the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco picked up Patience from school and told her about the young lady coming round for dinner.

Patience was very excited and the minute she got home, went to change into a pretty evening dress. Draco just smiled at her eagerness to impress.

Draco sat infront of the TV with his daughter, watching some rubbish called, 'The hoobs'. It was 4.10. The girl was late.

Draco got up to make his daughter some juice at 4.15, when suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it. I'll get it!" Patience yelled, and jumped off the sofa to answer the door.

Draco went into the kitchen to grab the drink, and listened to the interaction going on in the hall way.

"Oh hello" came a sweet voice. "I'm so terribly sorry I'm late. I didn't find the house as easily as I thought I would. You look nice."

Patience giggled. "Thank you. Daddy bought this dress for my 7th birthday. I'm Patience, what's your name" Draco laughed. His daughter was being most polite.

"That's a lovely name. I'm Molly."

Draco decided it was time to introduce himself. He entered the hall way and put the juice down on the bottom stair. The young girl was wearing a big blue winter coat and a scarf to protect herself against the wind. It obscured her face a bit, but Draco could see her auburn hair sticking out the top.

"Hello. My names Draco Malfoy" he held out his hand. However, instead of taking it, the girl gasped in horror, and took a few steps back. Draco wasn't sure what was wrong. "Are you ok?" He shared a look with his daughter.

The girl had suddenly gone pale. "I'm sorry. Did you say, D-draco?"

Draco laughed. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

The girl shook her head. "Well, no it's just…" she began to unravel her scarf, and Draco gasped as he saw the face for the first time.

"Weasley!" he yelled. No it couldn't be. Not Ginny Weasley.

The girl nodded. "Yep. It's me" she said, as if answering Draco's unspoken questions.

Draco needed to sit down. He stepped backwards until his ankles hit the bottom stair. He sat heavily and Patience came and sat next to him. "Are you ok daddy?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Draco could only stare. It really _was_ her. He hadn't seen her in years. She had changed a lot since Hogwarts. She was taller, her hair was no longer red, and …. Gosh she was beautiful.

Ginny just stood, letting Draco's gaze wash over her.

Draco suddenly felt the need to talk. "Er.. w-what are you doing here?"

Ginny actually laughed at the comment. "Well, I came for the nanny position."

Draco nodded and laughed too. "Ofcourse. But…" suddenly, a thought hit him, like a bludger to the head. "But you called yourself Molly?" he said, in a confused voice, which made Ginny smiled.

"Yes. I changed my name. Well, not really. Just to people I don't know"

"What's wrong with Ginny" Draco asked. Patience held onto his neck.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. I just use Molly as a sort of cover."

"But you didn't know it was me that you were coming to see. Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Draco said.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. I've gotten used to the name I s'pose"

"Oh"

An uncomfortable silence followed. Neither Draco nor Ginny knew what to say. So Patience spoke up.

"Daddy can we have tea now?"

Both Ginny and Draco laughed. Patience jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Shall we?" Draco asked. Ginny blushed and smiled, and followed Draco into the kitchen.

Oh God. Ginny thought. This was a night mare. This was Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her at school, the boy she used to hate and…oh gosh he was so handsome. 10 years apart was a long time, and he certainly _had _blossomed. He was always a looker at school, but now… she had no hope.

As thoughts of 'where is the nearest escape' ran through her mind, Draco turned to her and asked if she wanted something to drink. Ginny nodded quickly and watched Draco make a hasty retreat into the kitchen. Patience sat on the floor in front of the telly, staring up at her with wide eyes.

Ginny hadn't once thought about Draco since school. Well ok, that was not entirely true. She had, once or twice wondered what had happened to all the Slytherins after the war. Where they lived, worked, did they have family? But despite having had these thoughts, it was an entirely different prospect seeing one of them in the flesh.

And the little girl, well she was stunning. Ginny could not make out who her mother could have been, but she had a definite resemblance to Draco, that much was for certain.

Xxxxxxxx

Draco had to gulp back a large glass of water to cool himself down. This was not happening. He had only ever thought about the Gryffindors once since school and that was years ago, on the day of his wedding.

Colin Creevey had been the photographer at the wedding. Draco had spoken to him briefly, and he had mentioned his own wedding to Luna Lovegood. That had been the moment when Draco had stopped to think, 'I wonder what happened to Potter and the golden trio'. But he had never thought about them again. He had grown and moved on, and other things just seemed a lot more important that their fights as youngsters.

But now there was a once Gryffindor standing in his living room. And she was applying for the job of his daughter's nanny. What could he do? He desperately needed a nanny, but could he really hire Weasley? Was she good enough to look after his daughter… could he trust her?

He was jumping the gun a bit. He needed to ask her a few questions before he could decide.

He re-entered the room to find Ginny sat next to his daughter on the floor playing with some of the toys that littered the place.

"Ahem" Draco coughed, making Ginny look up. Patience ignored the attempt to be noticed and carried on playing. Ginny stood and, blushing, took the drink that was offered to her. Draco then indicated that she should sit.

"So…" Draco began once they were both comfortable… well… as comfortable as possible given the circumstances. "Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing since Hogwarts?"

Ginny blinked a couple of times. In all honesty, she thought Draco would ask her questions like… 'Why do you want this job?' or, 'Are you good with children?'. She hadn't expected to be asked about her life story.

"Well," she took a sip of her drink and placed it on the floor, all the while constantly aware of Draco's watchful eye. "After school I stayed at home for a few months while I looked for work." Draco nodded. "I wanted to get into Gringotts bank but… well that never happened. Apparently the goblins aren't too fond of witches"

Draco suddenly barked a laugh. "Oh tell me about it. I used to work there before Patience was born and believe me there were no witches working there then. I don't know if things have changed since I was there though"

"Oh?" Ginny raised a brow. "You used to work there?" Draco nodded. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I couldn't cope with looking after Patience and working a full time job" Draco said. All the while he was watching his daughter play with her toys and watching the TV.

"But what about her mother. Could she not look after her?" Ginny asked.

Draco watched as Patience suddenly looked up from her TV watching and stared at Ginny. "My mummy died after I was born" she said.

Ginny gasped and turned to the tiny girl. She didn't look too upset. Like it wasn't really something they talked about in this house. Ginny mentally kicked herself as she turned back to Draco, who's eyes were glazed over. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I had no idea."

Draco shook his head, his eyes still unfocused. "Don't worry. You weren't to know"

"May I ask what happened?" Draco's eyes suddenly focused on Ginny and she noticed how they seemed to well up ever so slightly. Gosh…She needed a ladder to help herself out of the whole she had just dug for herself.

"It was a blood clot in the brain." Draco simply said. "There was nothing the doctors could do."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be so nosey."

She was surprised when she heard a laugh come from Draco. "You really know how to change the subject" he grinned. "I thought we were talking about you"

Ginny smiled. She was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Draco, despite their past. "Sorry. Well I didn't get a job at Gringotts so I worked at the ministry for a while. Mostly just as a runner for my dads department.

Draco nodded as Ginny spoke, taking in information about her life. It was really quite interesting. She had gotten around quite a bit. Draco suddenly felt the need to ask...

"What happened to the other Gryffindors?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, Ron and Hermione married, but I think that much was inevitable" Draco nodded. "Harry works as an auror for the Ministry. He isn't married though. After the war he changed a little. He started seeing lots of women, one after the other. He never really found the right person to settle down with. Although if you ask me, I think he's just insecure, and too affriad to get close to any one again; he's so used to having them taken away from him"

Draco was, to put it lightly, shocked. He didn't see Potter as... a player.

"I must say that surprises me. I really thought you and he..." Draco left the sentence hanging.

Ginny laughed. "Oh no. Not at all. I mean, we were for a while in my 5th year but that never amounted to much. After school we tried again but the war had changed us both and we wanted different things."

"So.." Draco began. He felt like he needed to know. "Are you married now... seeing any one?"

Fumbling with the seam on her top, Ginny sighed. "No. I was but... not any more"

Clearly the subject was a diffucult one for Ginny, so Draco decided to drop it. "Ok, well what do you know about children? Do you have any experience?"

Laughing Ginny replied. "Only with my nephews and nieces. I have so many"

Nodding, Draco decided that she appeared to be quite a good candidate. It was clear she had some experience, and she seemed to get on quite well with his daughter. "Ok then." He smiled, making up his mind. "If you're up for it, I'd like to offer you the job!"

The girl gasped and her face split into a large grin. Patience jumped up and threw herself at Ginny. "Do you mean it daddy. Is Ginny going to be my new nanny"

Draco watched as the two girls embraced. "Yes I do" he grinned. "But I have some rules." Ginny nodded, still grinning. "I'll need you to pick Patience up from school. I can drop her off before work so you don't need to worry about that. I'll need you to stay until I arrive home. She needs feeding, bathing, generally looking after. Helping with any homework. Occasionally the house may need a tidy if you're ok with the extra work. I'll pay you extra for that. Patience needs to be in bed on time on a week night but friday nights she can stay up a bit later." Patience grinned."I may have the odd meeting or get together which may run later into the night, so you'll have to stay until I get home, but again I shall pay you extra for that. And I would much rather call you by your real name, none of this Molly stuff." Draco demanded. "Any questions?"

Ginny took a breathe. "I don't think so"

"Good" Draco stood. "Now I need to know where you live, incase I need you for some reason at short notice"

"Actually," Ginny blushed. "I-I'm staying at a small motel in town. I don't have a place to stay at the moment. But I shall start looking first thing tomorow"

Draco wasn't expecting that. He thought the girl would atleast have a house near by. He didn't like the idea of his nanny staying in a B&B. Before he had even analysed the idea, he said, "Well why don't you stay here until you find a place. That way you'll always be at hand if there is a problem and you won't have to shell out money for a room." Did he just say that. Did he just asked Ginny to move in with him.

Ginny was just as gobsmacked. Live with Draco. Was he _trying_ to torture her. Not only was she finding it very difficult not to throw herself at this gorgeous man; she was mesmerised everytime he opened his mouth; but he wanted her to _live_ with him, in his house...

"O-ok" she stuttered.

"Good. Well why don't you check out of that motel and I'll make up the spare bedroom."

Once Ginny was out of the house, Draco shut himself in his room. He took large gulps of air, thinking he was having a panic attack. That did not just happen. Ginny Weasley for goodness sake. An hour ago she was simply applying for the job of nanny; now she was moving in. And... oh god she was so beautiful. How was Draco ever going to keep his hands off her.

Well he had to. Their relationship was strictly proffesional. He was her employer; it just wasn't going to happen. He would meet plenty of other women at work, all of whom would take his mind off his new nanny. Not to mention he didn't want to scare her off. She was so perfect for the job.

This was going to be tough.


	3. Dating and Decisions!

Hey there! Sorry to take so long with my stories but I've been weighed under with so much stuff it's insane! Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rule! This chapter contains some icky smut! Sorry about that! I cringe when I read my own stuff! I've never been this extreme in any of my stories so tell me if you think it was ok or too much!

As for those who read 'Back To The Future!' I'm so sorry about it taking so long! I have emailed my beta with it but she hasn't got back to me with it yet! So it's on the way! Please hang in there!

Ok I'm off to watch Scrubs because I am SOO into that right now it's insane! Take care all...bai xxxxx

**qbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Things went better than Draco could have imagined. In truth he didn't often see Ginny. He would arrive home around half 6 most evenings, later if there was a meeting, but he quite often brought his work home with him, and locked himself away in his study, leaving Ginny to have the run of the house.

Some evenings he would finish working, and walking into the living room would catch Ginny watching some cheesy chick flick or a silly horror film which had her hiding behind a cusion. Some times Draco would sit and watch with her, but having missed half the film, gave up and simply went to bed.

Ginny was quite enjoying living with Draco and Patience. She loved the small child to tears and Draco was quite pleasing as well. He let her do what ever she wanted while Draco and Patience were both out. Draco had a small library on the ground floor and she often spent hours in there reading his many books. He also had plenty of ground in which she went walking on. There was a small beach near by which she enjoyed spending time at and getting to know some of the locals. Draco's neighbours were all very nice, and were more than happy to hear that Draco had gone back to work.

"Oh Draco is so charming" said the lady at the small food shop in town. Ginny was buying some food which Draco had run out of. "He often comes in here with Patience and asks after everyone."

Infact, everywhere she went, Ginny never heard a bad word about Draco. He certainly had made an impression on the locals.

Ginny and Draco's relationship was going well. They didn't speak much, but when they did they found they got on rather well. Draco found it easier to hide his feelings now that he had gotten to know her more. He discovred there was more to her than just a pretty face. Ginny too grew to like Draco more for his personaltiy than just his looks. However they both knew that nothing would ever happen. Draco had not seen any one since his wife, and Ginny didn't want to tred where she was unsure it was safe. Draco also knew that Ginny was his employee and she was too good a nanny to frighten away with his feelings.

Draco was loving his new job. He worked with Blaise in the 'Careless Use of Muggle Artifacts' department. Most of their cases had been silly old wizards who happened upon some form of muggle contraption, like a curtain rail, and trying to bewitch it, only to end up hexing themselves into some sort of trouble.

It was good to be back at work. Though he hated to admit it, Patience didn't really need him any more, and it was nice to have a purpose again. His team were great, and he made many new friends. He was also the only single man in the office, and quite often found the young single girls staring at him with glazed eyes and sighing.

On his 3rd week back at work, a pretty young girl named Laura White from the floor below asked him for a couple of drinks after work. Draco was slightly taken back by this, however agreed, with the help of Blaise.

"Go for it mate. You might aswell. She's pretty enough, and you _did _say you wanted to start dating again."

But _saying _that he wanted to start dating, and actually _doing _it were two very different things.

Draco nipped home quickly to tell Ginny he was going out and to get changed. He then apparated back to the office and met Laura in the lobby.

"Ready?" she smiled.

Draco didn't know of any places to take Laura, so she took over, taking him to small diner not far from the Ministry where they made small talk about their job's, their lives. Laura asked about Patience to which Draco told her little about her, wanting to keep his daughter out of his dating life. Laura understood.

"Why don't we go to a club" said Laura as Draco helped her on with her coat.

Draco was tired, and really wanted to get home, but said yes any way, thinking if he was going to start dating again, he might aswell get used to visiting clubs every now and again.

The club they went to was very loud and full of flashing lights. Draco hadn't been clubing since before he was married and really didn't know what he was doing.

As if reading his mind, Laura grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. She pulled him close so every curve could be felt through Draco's clothes.

As they danced, Laura seemed to pull Draco even closer, if that was possible. Despite not really fancying the girl, Draco felt his body start to react, this being the first kind of female contact he had had in 7 years.

Laura pulled him into a steamy kiss, which he gratefully accepted and kissed back with almost agression. Laura was more than happy to take what Draco gave, and soon the couple were no longer dancing, but groping each other shamefully.

With out ever realising, Laura had apparated them out of the club, into her appartment. "Good thing that was a wizard club" she laughed. Draco 'hmph' and carried on kissing her.

Draco backed the girl against the nearest wall, and began to divest her of her clothing. Laura began to do the same. Soon they were both gloriously naked. Draco took a step back and just stared at the girl infront of him. It had been such a long time since he had had sex. He launched himself at her, and began to place kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders.

Laura wrapped both her legs around his waist and gasped "Bedroom"

Draco followed his instincts and found the bedroom no problem.

He threw the girl down on the bed and jumped on top of her. She gasped with joy and pleasure as Draco kissed his way down her body, then back up again, paying close attention to the areas he like most.

It wasn't long before he found himself entering her. She screamed with pleasure and the intrusions and tightened her legs around him. It felt so good. So warm, tight, and pleasing. It remined him again how long he had gone with out this.

He found a rhythm, thrusting into her time after time. Laura loved every second of it and screamed his name over and over. Draco closed his eyes and pictured his beautiful wife Pansy. He gave a sob and carried on his movements. Laura was kissing his neck. Suddenly the image of Pansy faded and was replaced by another figure. Draco gasped... it was a tall, red head.

One more thrust and The girl screamed as she climaxed. Draco was not far behind, the image of Ginny still in his mind.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Laura feel asleep almost instantly, but Draco lay awake for hours. Eventually, he pulled himself together and left the room and the sleeping girl without a backward glance. He grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. How could he have been so stupid. He had know this girl for a matter of weeks and he had slept with her. He felt dirty. And not only had they slept together, but Draco had picture Ginny while he was doing it.

Using the girls floo network, and went home.

Back at his house, he made himself a steaming cup to coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was half 3! He had to be in work at 9. Maybe he shoul call in sick. But that just wouldn't do. He had barely been there a month. He couldn't bunk off.

The sound of footsteps woke him from his day dream, and he looked up to see Ginny standing over him. " Are you ok?" she asked. She looked tired, and lines of worry creased her face. Draco grimaced as he sipped his coffee. How could he ever look at her. If only she knew what he had just done.

"I'm fine Ginny" he said. "Go back to bed"

Ginny nodded, and taking a deep breathe, left the room.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

"You did what!"

"I know Blaise I know. It was a mistake and I shouldnt have done it. I feel awful"

Draco and Blaise has decided to eat lunch at a small cafe the following day, after Draco had pleaded with him that he didnt want to stay in the office any longer that he had to.

"I know you said you wanted to start dating again, but having sex on the first date. Whoa" Blaise smirked and sipped his drink.

"It's not funny Blaise" Draco growled and rested his head in his arms. "I wasn't even drunk. I could understand it if I was wasted and didn't know what I was doing. But I was so desperate to feel a womens body... it's been so long!"

Blaise swallowed his drink and patter Draco on the back. " Thats perfectly understandable mate. I would feel the same."

"Yeah but would you act on it" Came Draco's muffled reply as he covered his face with his hands. "God I'm such an idiot!"

"And you didn't even stay the night?" Blaise asked.

"Nope"

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Ginny had had a rough morning. She had to wake Draco up after he slept right through his alarm. He was in a fowl mood and didn't even say goodbye to Patience before he left.

Ginny was shocked when he came home the night before and told her he was going out on a date. Ofcourse she knew it would only be a matter of time before he started dating, but she didn't think it would be so soon.

When he had arrived back home at gone 3am, she was shocked. She didn't think he'd be out thinks late on a first date. He reaked of womens perfume and sex it was obvious what he had been up to. But when she found him in the kitchen, he looked distraught, like a small boy who had been told 'time out'.

She didn't know what to make of it. Did he do it on impulse? Was he drunk? Who knew.

She picked Patience up from school and later they plaited her dolls hair. As it was a Friday, the small child was allowed to stay up late.

Draco didn't get home until ten to 8, which was unusual for him. Maybe he was seeing that girl again.

He arrived home in a better mood than he left. He hugged Patience and asked her about her day. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed some leftovers. He didn't even say hello to Ginny.

At 9.o clock, Ginny put the small child to bed, and returned to tidy up the play room. She turned when she heard a cough, and found Draco standing at the door.

"How was your day?" he asked, as he munched on a banana.

Ginny threw the toys into the box and closed it. She then rubbed her hands on the thighs of her jeans and forced a smile. "Fine. What about yours"

Draco sighed and turned towards the lounge. Ginny followed him. "Awful"

Ginny wanted to ask why, but she needn't. Draco told her. He was late for a meeting and got a telling off by his boss. He was then late to the scene of an accident and the team were all angry at him. "But I'm sure they'll get over it" he grinned. He threw his banana skin onto the bin by the TV. He then turned to Ginny, all seriousness. "I'm sorry I woke you last night. I didn't know I'd be out so late"

Ginny nodded and tucked her legs under her on the sofa. "That's ok. I was worried that's all"

Draco wondered if Ginny had guessed where he was. She must have worked it out. Draco suddenly decided it might be a good idea to talk about it. "I slept with her" was all he said.

Ginny grinned when she saw him blush. "I guessed"

Draco laughed. "It was awful"

"The sex or the fact that you did it?" Ginny smiled. She didn't feel uneasy at all, like she believed she would when talking about such a subject.

Draco felt the same. "Actually, the sex was great!" The both laughed. "But the fact that I did it was the awful part. I didn't even stay the night. Does that make me a bastard?"

Ginny sighed. "Kind of. I bet she felt crap when she woke and you weren't there."

"Hmmm, I tried to talk to her today but she was ignoring me" Draco smiled. "Oh well. You win some, you lose some"

"You do indeed."

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbq**

Ginny went to bed that night feeling very strange. She didn't know what to make of Draco. Clearly he was going through some strange crisis, trying to get back into a routine or working, dating _and _looking after a 7 year old. She understood that. But she wasn't sure how to act around him. She certainly had not expected him to tell her about his exploites with some bimbo. Maybe he just trusted her.

Draco felt similarly as he slipped into bed that night. Why had he told Ginny all that stuff. There was something about her that made him feel like he could spill his guts, and everything would be ok. He did, infact, feel much better. Ginny made him realise that some times you make mistakes in life, but thats what makes you grow, and you move on. He didn't feel so bad after that!

The weeks that followed were much the same as before. Draco went to work everyday. He met some lovely young women, but he vowed not to sleep with them. Ginny grew quite accustomed to living in Draco's house, that she almost forgot that it was only temporary. Their relationship was going well. Ginny tried not to get too attached to Draco, who had begun dating quite frequently. Infact, sometimes she would help him choose what to wear for his dates.

Draco didn't speak to Laura for sometime, until he bumped into her at the same club they had been to. She was plastered to the side of some butch, mean looking wazard, and was clearly over Draco, so he didn't feel bad about that anymore.

He was enjoying getting to know many young women and not actually sleeping with them. The time with Laura got it out of his system. But every now and then, he would wonder, why had he pictured Ginny while having sex with Laura? He hadn't brought that up in conversation with anyone, not even Blaise. He simply had to figure that one out of his own.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

One evening in early December, Narcissa invited herself over for dinner. She was quite keen on the Youngest Weasley, despite what Draco first thought. He believed his mother would try and talk him out of hiring her, but infact discovered that the two women got on rather well.

The 3 adults and Patience sat at the dining table as they ate, all talking to each other. Finally, Narcissa decided to speak what was on her mind. Draco sighed, it was only a matter of time. He knew there was a reason to her dropping by.

"Severus has invited us to Christmas Dinner Draco. I told him that we'd love to come"

Ginny suddenly looked towards Draco as if asking if he wanted her to come too. "Oh" Draco began, placing his fork down. "Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead"

Narcissa tutted and cut up her grand daughters chicken into smaller peices. "What do you mean Draco. You must have thought about who you would be spending christmas with this year"

"Well i've been so busy with work I-"

"Severus has invited Ginny too so you needn't worry that she'll be all on her own."

Draco actually hadn't thought about it. Ginny had often been to visit her family since she had been living with Draco, but he never asked about them. Would Ginny spend Christmas with her famiy, or did she want to spend it with Draco and Patience. Looking at Ginny, he saw her playing with her mash potato with her fork. Now was not the time to ask.

"Thank him for me" was all Draco said, then dropped the matter.

Once Narcissa had gone home, and Ginny had put Patience to bed, Draco accosted her in the kitchen while she was washing up. "You're more than welcome to come, but i'm sure you'd rather spend time with your family."

Ginny placed the last plate on the draining board and turned to face him. "My family are all going to Romania for Christmas." she said. For a moment she was quiet, and Draco didnt really know what to make of it, then suddenly she said, "I'll think about it"

Draco grinned. "Good. Patience will be very happy" he turned to leave. Then, as an after thought, he added, "And I'll be very happy to have you there too"

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Draco and Ginny drove together towards Patience's school. It was the night of her schools Christmas play and she had requested both Ginny and Draco be there. Draco had managed to get off work early and he and Ginny grabbed some food quickly before heading out.

Draco had seen many Christamas plays at his daughters school, therefore knew what to expect, but Ginny had never been to one before, and was more than excited.

"It shouldn't last too long. These things don't usually" Draco said as he shifted the car into 5th gear.

"I don't mind" Ginny smiled as she rubbed her glove covered hands together. "I'm quite looking forward to it"

Draco smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Yeah I know"

In fact the play was quite good. Even Draco had to admit that. It was just gone 9 by the time they left, once Draco had bid farewell to all the single mothers who had come to congratulate him on his daughters performace, despite her standing right by him and not even acknowledging her, so Draco took the two girls to Burger King for dinner.

Draco watched as both Ginny and Patience interacted with each other. Ginny was the first women Patience had had any real contact with apart from her grandmother and a few neighbours. It was good for her to have some female company. He then turned his attentions solely towards Ginny. She was laughing at something the small girl said. Draco sighed and smiled. He hadn't even felt guilty about moving Ginny in; he imagined he would, like he was cheating on Pansy, but he felt nothing of the sort. He snapped out of thoughts when he heard his daughter speak.

"Daddy you aren't _listening _to me" The girl growled. Oh yes, she was deffinately Draco's daughter. Draco caught Ginny's eyes and they both tried to hold back a laugh. "Daddy I said can Ginny stay forever. I don't want her to move out"

Raising his eyebrows he stared at his daughter. He had forgotten that Ginny living with them was only temporary.

"I _have _been looking" Ginny suddenly jumped in, as if in defence. She looked panicked. "I just haven't found any where yet"

Draco picked up and chip and put it into his mouht. "S'ok with me. I mean you're practically part of the family now. And I know Patience likes having you around" Draco wasn't looking at her as he said it, but he knew Ginny wasn't looking at him either. "S'up to you"

"Oh pleeease Ginny please. Don't move out, I like having you around" The small girl begged and Draco laughed. Ginny, who was watching one of the burger king girls sneakily swiping chips sighed. Ofcourse she wanted to stay, but she knew the longer she stayed, the more attached to Draco and Patience she would get, and the harder it would be when Draco got a girlfriend, or re-married and she would have to move out and find a new job... away from Draco. She sniffed and turned to the two Blonds, who were staring at her in anticipation. She smiled at them both. "I'll think about it"

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

The build up to Christmas was hectic to say the least! Draco was working non stop, with more and more cases coming in everyday, quite often involving tinsel or fairy lights. Ginny took Patience out Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. Draco wasn't too keen on his daughter being amoungst so many wizards. The only contact she had had with wizards had been himself, Ginny Narcissa and Snape, but Ginny didn't really know any of the places in London that Draco had suggested, so Draco relented.

One thing that Plagued Draco's thoughts alot during the days before Christmas was, what should he get Ginny as a gift. He knew that she wore a particular kind of perfume which came from a tiny boutique in Diagon Alley, but he didn't think it was quite enough. This was the girl that spent everyday in his house, looking after his daughter, staying up late with her if she was ill or had had a nightmare.

He nipped into Diagon Alley one day during his lunch break. Quite co-incidentally, he spotted his beloved daughter dragging a reluctant Ginny into Quality Quidditch supplies. He decided to follow them.

"Hello" he said, as he grabbed his daughter around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. They had been looking at the newest Firebolt. Patience giggled, while Ginny blushed at being caught. "What are you two up to?" Draco asked. He stared at Ginny as he watched her face redden even more. He enjoyed making her blush. It was quite easy to do so. She often did when she was around Draco, although he never knew why.

"Daddy, Ginny said she likes this broom" Patience pointed to the sparkling new Firebolt. Ginny blushed even more, if that was possible, and tried to seem interested in one of the books on broom care on the shelf near by.

"Does she now?" Draco smirked. He had never seen Ginny flying since living with them, and she certainly hadn't expressed an interest in it when Draco went out on one of his regular flys around his land. "I didn't know you liked to fly" he said, now in a some what softer voice.

Patience dissappeared somewhere in the shop, as Ginny turned back to Draco and grinned. "What's not to like?" Draco shrugged. "I don't often get the opportunity to fly as I'm looking after Patience most of the day, but I do enjoy it. Some times I go out flying with my brothers when I go and visit them"

Draco had no idea. "Well I mean I could buy it for you if-"

Ginny started. "Oh nono! I couldn't ask. Its far too much"

Draco laughed. "Well you're not asking are you. I'm offering"

Some how, Draco always seemed to make Ginny feel uncomfortable when he looked at her like that. He had a way of staring into the very depths of her eyes, with out even being aware of it. Ginny was about to reply when they both heard a mighty 'BANG'. They both turned around to see Patience, looking entirely too guilty, standing next to a pile of brooms on the floor. Some of the brooms were broken, but most were just slightly scratched.

The shop assistant was at the scene in a second. "What in the Wizarding World happened here!" He yelled. Patience suddenly looked on the verge of tears. Draco and Ginny quickly stepped in as the Assistant rounded on the tiny cowering girl.

Ginny picked her up and took her out of the shop, just as the tears started to fall, while Draco grabbed the man by the arm and gave him a stern look. "There is no need to get angry" he said. "I'll pay for the damage done to the brooms and i'll replace the broken ones" he said.

The shop assistan looked like he wanted to yell some more, but stopped at the look Draco was giving him. He nodded and he and Draco dissapeared to sort everything out.

**qbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

That night Patience had been very distant and had gone to bed with out saying much at all. Draco believed it was all down to her feeling guilty, but Ginny was rather worried.

By 10.30 Ginny was sitting curled up at the end of one of Draco's large sofa's, watching some Christmas special on Draco's TV. Draco spotted her and decided to join her. As the weeks had passed, Draco found it quite easy talking to Ginny. She was a good listener and very understanding. However one thing he had noticed rather alot about her, was that she seemed very shy when it came to any touching or closness with each other. Occasionally they would brush past each other and Ginny would simply blush and scurry away.

She looked up as he sat down and subconciously scooted a little further away. Draco inwardly laughed.

"So..." he began. "Have you decided what you want to do for Christmas? I spoke to Severus and he seems quite keen to see you after all this time. You are more than welcome"

Ginny started. Severus was keen to see her. He had never been that keen to see her while she was at school. All of a sudden Draco laughed. "He's perfectly harmless you know. He's changed a little since Hogwarts"

"I find it hard to believe that he wants me there" Ginny grinned.

Draco then did something that shocked them both. He scooted closer and grabbed her hand. He felt her suddenly tremble under his touch, and began to wonder if she were scared of him at all.

"You know you needn't be scared of me" He sighed. "I don't bite." As much as Draco enjoyed teasing the girl, he didn't like it when she backed away all the time. Ginny blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. It's nothing personal." Ginny stuttered. What was it about Draco that made her act like this? If only he knew how he really made her feel.

Draco sighed again and dropped her hand. He made his way out of the room, but before he reached the door, he stopped and yelled over his shoulder. "I really hope you come with us to Sev's. It'll be fun!"

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Draco went to bed that night feeling slightly agitated. What was it that made Ginny so hostile around him? Did he scare her? They were fine when they were just talking to each other, but anytime he got too close or made a move to touch her, she backed off, like a frightened puppy.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbqbqb**

Unknown to Draco, Ginny also went to bed rather on edge. What was Draco trying to do to her? Did he _really _not know how she felt about him? Could she really spend Christmas with him, with his family? She wasn't sure if spending so much time together was really helping her crush. Everyday she was falling more and more in love with the man,and he probably had no idea.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Ginny woke up Christmas Eve morning to find a note from Draco saying that he had taken Patience out flying so she had the house to herself. He had also offered her the option of joing them, and had even left a spare broom propped up against the back door, but she wasn't sure seeing a flying Draco would do anything for her crush.

She decided to spend the morning pampering herself. She had a long bath then painted her toes nails. Draco and Patience returned home, sweaty and muddy around mid-day, as Ginny was preparing lunch.

"I though you might be hungry after your flying" She said, as Draco ushered Patience upstairs to jump in the shower.

"Smells great" Said Draco, as he cast a cleaning spell on himself. Ginny didn't say anything at all, however carried on cooking. They sat in silence for some time before Draco finally spoke. "I really thought you'd join us" He said. "After what I found out about you yesterday"

Ginny placed three plates on the table and smiled at Draco's and he took in her new clean look. She obviously hadn't alot of time to really take care of herself while she was looking after Patience all day. "I was tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Draco's started. "Really!" Ginny nodded. "Was it after what I said last night" Ginny said nothing, however sat down opposite Draco and began to blush. Draco sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean it. Maybe I have been coming on to strong"

"No No!" Ginny voiced. "It's not you I just..." _Maybe I should just tell him_. She thought. _Then he won't worry about scaring me away all the time. _Ginny took a deep breath, to which Draco looked at her suddenly with worry. "Listen Draco I really Like y-"

"Daddy! There's a huuuge spider in the shower!"

The tiny girl came skidding into the room at top speed and only managed to stop colliding into the fridge when Draco grabbed her around the waist. He laughed at her suddenly, and the two left the room with out a backwards glance. Ginny felt crushed.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Ginny spent most of the day shut up in her room. It was her own private space in which Draco vowed her wouldn't enter unless it were absolutely imperative.

Draco could sense that Ginny was feeling strangely so decided to give her the rest of the day off and take Patience out.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Draco had forgotten how much he missed spending time with his daughter now that he was back at work. It was so nice to just talk to her, laugh with her, or simply watch her as she ran around the park with other children. After their day of flying and and afternoon of playing with muggle children in the park, Patience was ready for bed, and despite being excited about Christmas, feel asleep instantly.

Draco headed into the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. He felt slightly down about Ginny, who he hadn't seen all afternoon due to her keeping to her bedroom.

What was worse, was that he didn't know if she was going to spend Christmas with them. He didn't want her to be on her own; she had said she didn't want to go to Romania with her family, but did she have friends she could stay with at least.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

That night Draco lay in bed, trying to sleep, but failing miserably. He heard the creek of the landing that must have been Patience stubbling to the toilet as she often did part way through the night, but when the footsteps stopped out side his room, he shuffled up in bed and switched on the light. "You ok baby?" he yelled.

The door opened and a blushing red head popped into the room. "It's me"

"oh!" This time Draco had the gracious to blush. "Sorry I thought..."

"I know" Ginny smiled. "I just wanted to apologise about my behaviour today, and I would very much like to spend Christmas with you and Patience...and... Snape"

Draco laughed. "That's great."

Ginny nodded and turned to leave. "Goodnight."

"Oh wait" Draco looked at his bedside clock. It read 12.03. "Merry Christmas"

Blushing outragiously, yet still managing a smile, Ginny said, "You too" And left.


	4. Making progress

Hello again everyone. Sorry this story hasn't been updated for _ages_, but since I have completed 'Back to the Future' (shameless pun I know) I though i'd revisit this one.

Thanks again to everyone who read my last story and I hope you like this one just as much. It is actually quite sweet if I do say so myself.

Take care everyone and please review. You know I love it when you do!!

xxxxxxx

Christmas morning was very hectic. Patience, as expected was up at the crack of dawn, demanding that both Ginny and Draco get out of bed so she could open her presents.

Ginny, wrapped up in her dressing gown, went off to make tea, while Draco groaned about the early hour and disappeared into the bathroom.

Finally, after much yelling on Patience's part, the three of them sat down in the living room and Patience tore into her gifts one by one.

An hour later, the floor was littered with wrapping paper, and Patience had taken herself off to one corner of the room to play with her new 'Sparkle Eyed Barbie' and Ken.

Ginny yawned and Draco ushered her back up stairs.

"Go back to bed. We don't have to be at Severus's for another few hours."

Ginny merely nodded and without a backward glance, slipped into her room and into bed.

She woke again several hours later. Both Draco and Patience were washed and dressed and sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"I saved you some" Draco grinned as he took in her bedridden state.

Ginny sat down and tucked in. She grinned as she watched Patience sat next to her playing intently with one of her many new toys.

As she looked across the table to Draco, who was also eating his pancakes, she blushed as she saw a glittering silver chain around his neck. She had bought it for him for Christmas, not entirely sure what to get him. It had a tiny Dragon in the middle of the chain and it complimented his skin perfectly. He suddenly looked up and caught her staring at him. He smiled at her and returned to his pancakes.

Ginny, predictably , blushed.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

The Drive to Snape's house was nice. It appeared he lived out in the country so the journey through the frost covered landscape was rather lovely.

Upon arrival, Ginny stood back as Draco and Patience approached the front door. Looking back, Draco sensed her nerves and, taking her hand in his, he squeezed it and said: "Don't worry. If Sev gives you a hard time I'll hex him"

Ginny forced a laugh. She was sure Draco would _not_ hex Snape, but the thought was appreciated.

The house was beautifully decorated. Ginny was actually rather shocked that her once dark and mysterious Potions teacher had such taste.

"If you're wondering about the décor, it was all Narcissa's idea" Came a stern voice from her past.

Ginny turned around to find Severus Snape, granted a slightly older Severus Snape, peering down at her. Despite the few grey hairs, he still looked as menacing as ever.

"Now don't give the girl a hard time Severus. She's a good nanny, we don't want to scare her off" Came Narcissa's kind voice as she bustled into the room and ushered Ginny into the lounge.

Draco and Patience settled themselves on the sofa, while Ginny stood to one side, not at all sure what to do with herself.

Thankfully, Patience jumped in to help. "Come sit here Ginny, next to me."

Snape entered the room then and began to move their coats onto the stand by the front door. He walked with a slight limp, perhaps a war injury, and now that she could see him in a better light, he was certainly beginning to show his age.

**Bbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Ginny had originally been placed next to Snape, but seeing her discomfort, Draco had jumped in front of her and told her to switch seats.

However, through out the meal, Snape kept throwing odd glances in her direction, which unnerved her.

Later on, the 5 of them all sat around the tree in the lounge to open yet more gifts. Granted, most of them were from Snape to Patience.

At this point, Patience was again sat on the floor playing with her toys. Draco was perched on the arm of the sofa talking to his mother. Then suddenly, as if out of a nightmare, Snape began to approach her.

He hobbled over and sat next to her on the large sofa. Clearing his throught, he began.

"I don't think we got off to a good start Miss Weasley." He said in a some what heavy voice. "I am pleased you came; Draco has spoken so fondly of you"

And all of a sudden, he didn't seem at all scary any more. Up close, his face bore plenty of war wounds, as well as many worry lines across his forehead. His eyes were a warm shade of brown, not the black that she remembered from school, and he spoke with a very pleasing manner. He looked at her with such admiration as he then said…

"Draco was a changed man after Pansy died. He got over it with time but he wasn't ever the same. But all of a sudden, that spark that was once there, well it looks as if it is making it was back. What ever you are doing, you're doing a damn good job."

And then he smiled. _Really_ smiled.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I'm not really doing much. I'm just… living there. Looking after his daughter. Nothing more"

Snape grinned. "Ah yes. But there is more to it than just that. I know Draco likes you. I'm not sure how much at this stage. But over the last few weeks he's had nothing to say but good words about you. I do hope you'll stick around for a while. Draco's not quite cured yet but he's getting there. Give him time"

And with that, the ageing man stood up and left the room.

Ginny was puzzled. What had that been about? '_Draco likes you. I'm not sure how much at this stage. But over the last few weeks he had nothing to say but good words about you.' _What did that mean? Was it simply that she was a good nanny and he liked her for that or… was there more to it?

Looking across the room, Ginny caught Draco watching her. He didn't look away as she caught his eye. Infact, he held the gaze until she felt her usual blush making a reappearance and turned away. That was rather odd. Draco had not given any indication that he like her all that much. Well other than as his daughters nanny. What had Snape meant?

As if to rescue her from her quandary, Patience approached her holding a broom shaped object in her hand wrapped tightly in bright purple paper.

"This one is for you Ginny. It's from daddy."

Ginny's blush crept back into place as she took the offered gift. Draco shifter forward as if to get a better look at her expression. She pulled back the paper and gasped. It was the broom she had been admiring in the shop that time in Diagon Alley. She was rendered speechless. She hadn't ever received such an expensive gift.

She placed the room on the floor in front of her and looked up to meet Draco's gaze. This time, she didn't blush.

"Thank you Draco" She gushed. "Thank you so much"

Draco simply beamed.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqqbb**

The two Malfoy's and Ginny arrived home at gone midnight, and Patience had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Draco carried her into the house and up to her room.

Ginny made her way into the kitchen and began to make some tea. She was tired but still buzzing from the day and knew that sleep would not come for some time.

Her new broom lay on the kitchen table. It was beautiful. She was certainly going to take it out for a test run tomorrow!

"She's out like a light!" Draco laughed as he bustled into the room, picking up stray toys and blankets that littered the place.

Ginny too laughed and took the toys from him while passing him a cup of tea with three sugars… just the way he liked it. "I'm not surprised. She's had a long day."

"Hmm" Draco sipped his tea and sighed. "It was fun though. You had a good time right?" he suddenly asked, as two worry lines creased his forehead. Ginny noticed he did this when he was worried or deep in thought. She put his mind at rest instantly.

"Oh ofcourse. It was wonderful." She gushed. "And the broom… Draco I cannot thank you enough. I mean I only got you that necklace. It was-"

"It's perfect." Draco smiled as he led the way into the living room. They both sat next to each other on the sofa. "I love it. And any way, I wanted to get you something substantial. You do so much around here. I mean you even get me out of bed in the morning when I've slept through my alarm." He laughed.

"Yeah" Ginny grinned. "I guess"

Silence fell between them suddenly, but unlike many other occasions, it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, and Ginny suddenly felt her eyelids become heavy.

Draco seemed to notice this, so took her nearly empty cup from her and led her to the stairs.

"Hey how about we take your new broom out tomorrow? The three of us can go up to the woods where no one can see us."

Ginny merely nodded and smiled. Without much thought, she leaned in and gave Draco a peck on the cheek, then bid him goodnight.

As the door to her room closed, Draco sighed heavily. Subconsciously, he had brought the broom, knowing she had wanted it, but also in the hopes it would earn him something special in form of a thanks. A kiss on the cheek was nice, but he was hoping for something a little more in the region of his mouth.

He could not expect too much from her though. She was still getting over her shyness around him, and a kiss on the cheek was still a step in the right direction.

As Draco made his way into his bedroom, he realise suddenly that he may have just crossed the boundary of simply, employee/employer! He suddenly didn't care that Ginny was his daughter's nanny. He was growing to like her more and more with every passing day.

It was a scary thought. He still didn't know how Ginny felt about him. It was true, she had been quite relaxed around him today, but she was still rather skittish, and Draco didn't want to make the mistake of thinking she felt anything at all if, infact, she didn't.

As he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, he decided that he wouldn't push the issue. He would just have to work out Ginny's feelings for him in time.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Draco was back at work the day after Boxing Day. He had to admit, he had enjoyed the time at home with Ginny and his daughter. It had been nice, relaxed. It had felt like they were a real family.

Blaise met him in the lift as they made their way up to their floor.

"Morning mate." He grinned. "Have a good one"

Draco grinned. "Yeah. It was wonderful"

Later that day, as the two men sat in the cafeteria at lunch, Blaise shocked him by saying:

"You know that girl, the one from the floor above who works in the 'Misuse of muggle artefacts' office, Mandy or something, the blond one you know?"

Draco nodded. He knew where this was going.

"Well I heard she broke up with her boyfriend over Christmas. She's always had a bit of a crush on you. Want me to set up a date for you guys?"

_No! _"Blaise, why do you feel the need to interfere with my love life?" Draco grinned, although there was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You mean lack of" he laughed. Draco rolled his eyes as his friend continued. "Draco, I know you've been seeing women since coming back to work, but nothing has come of it. I mean don't you want to settle down, find a new mother for Patience"

Draco suddenly snapped to attention. A new mother for Patience. He didn't want to find a woman just to become a new mother for his daughter. And besides, Patience was so fond of Ginny. It would crush her to take Ginny away now that she was becoming so fond of her.

Thoughts of Ginny led Draco to think of the day before. The three of them had taken Ginny's new broom out for a test run, and Draco had the opportunity to watch Ginny fly. It had secured any ideas that Draco had that he was starting to fall for the red head. She truly was a beautiful flyer. The way her hair wiped her face as a large gust of wind blew. And the way her cheeks had a sort of, reddish glow to them when-

"Draco! Are you listening mate. You zoned out there for a moment."

Draco shook himself and smiled. "Sorry mate. I don't need you to set me up with Mandy. I kind of like someone else any way"

Blaise smirked. "Oh really? You hid that one quite well."

"Yeah well I only really realised over the Christmas holiday. And it's not really the easiest of circumstances"

"Married?" Blaise nodded.

"No! She's my nanny" Draco laughed.

"Oh." Blaise suddenly grinned. "The hired help. I like that Draco. Very Slytherin of you. Have you slept with her yet?"

Draco actually choked on his coffee. "No I haven't. And like I said, it's awkward. I don't know how she feels about me and I don't want to push her."

"So just ask her. Or, I dunno, take her out to dinner and try and weasel it out of her."

Draco laughed. "I don't want to weasel anything out of her. She's so sweet and kind, but I think she's scared of me. She was fine over Christmas, but before that she kept shying away from me, like she was scared I would pounce on her or something."

"She probably likes you too mate. When I met my wife, she was so shy it took me months to discover that she had feelings for me. It was just hard for her to admit it."

Draco looked puzzled as he chewed on the end of his plastic spoon. "You think so. You think she might like me too"

"Who knows mate. You don't know 'till you ask"

**bqbbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Lunch with Blaise had been an eye opener. Maybe Ginny _did_ really like him, and was just trying to hide her feelings. Either way, he knew he would have to find out soon. It was starting to drive him crazy. So much so that when he went to make himself a coffee mid after noon, he came back and couldn't find the report he had been working on. It took him over an hour to remember that he had taken it to the coffee machine and left it there by mistake. It was covered in coffee and he had to rewrite everything again so it was readable.

As he arrived home that night, he found his beloved daughter, Ginny and his mother all sat around the dinning table eating take away curry. He grinned as he dropped his bag and coat on the stairs and took a pew between Patience and Ginny.

"You're home late dear" Narcissa smiled. "Hard day?"

"Not really" Draco said as he picked at some of his daughters naan bread. "Just lots of paper work. Very dull"

Ginny had said nothing and hadn't even looked up when he walked into the room. Draco tried not to look too much into it. His mother however, seemed to pick up on the strange vibes. She said nothing, but vowed to talk to Draco about it later.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

As Ginny put Patience to bed that night, Narcissa and Draco took a turn in the garden.

"Is something wrong with Ginny dear?" She asked.

Draco started. "I don't think so. Why? Has she said anything?"

"No no. But she seems to be acting rather odd around you. Have you had a fight?"

Draco laughed. "No mother. Far from it. Actually we've been getting on rather well the last few days."

"So what is the problem?"

Draco sighed. He would tell his mother. She would know what to do.

"Mum.." he began. "I think I am falling for her."

Narcissa was not at all shocked to hear this revelation. She had her suspicions.

She smiled at her son and pulled him into a hug.

"I think she may like you too Draco."

Draco pulled back. "You do! How?! Why?!"

Narcissa laughed.

"Oh you know. The way she _doesn't_ look at you as if she is trying to hide her feelings. The way she blushes _all_ the time. And at Severus's she _kept_ glancing at you then looking away suddenly."

Draco was gob smacked. First Blaise's revelation, now this. He was starting to think maybe there was something between them.

"Draco, don't push her, but maybe try and let her know how you're feeling. You never know. It could be this start of something good"

**Bqbbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Over the next few days, Draco watched Ginny closely to see if he could find out any more about her feelings towards him. For the most part, she gave nothing away, but he did catch her staring at him a couple of times, but pretended not to notice.

He decided to take Blaise's advice and take her out for dinner. Ginny was shocked when he mentioned it, but actually, she hadn't had the chance to dress up for months and was quite looking forward to a night out.

Draco took her to a small restaurant in Diagon Alley. It was very secluded and the waiter showed them to a small table, well hidden by an array of flowers.

Draco didn't want to make Ginny feel uncomfortable, nor to give her the impression he was trying to woo her. He simply made light conversation and they joked about nothing in particular.

They walked along Diagon Alley afterwards, taking in the night air. Draco didn't spend a lot of time amongst wizards other than his work colleagues, and it was nice to be around them once again. It felt nice with Ginny at his side too. Maybe people were looking at them as if they were a couple. Something crossed his mind suddenly. Ginny was standing so close, their hands were brushing. He reached across and took her cold hand in his. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed, and even gave him a sweet smile as, together they made their way up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Draco's house.

However, they made it as far as the door to the pub, when Draco suddenly heard someone yelling his name. He turned around and saw Blaise sprinting towards them.

"Draco mate. Fancy seeing you here" He suddenly noticed their clasped hands and grinned. "Oh you told her! Great. I'm so pleased for you." He turned to Ginny. "He really likes you you know, I'm so glad you got it together you two. Hey give me a bell and the four of us will go have dinner some time"

He suddenly turned around and ran back in the direction he came in. Draco, mouth hanging open, could not believe his friends nerve. He suddenly dropped Ginny's hand and stormed into the pub. Ginny stayed where she was. What had that been about? _Together? _

She followed Draco into the pub, but she only saw the back of him as he flooed home. She followed him, and when they were safely back home, she found him sulking in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" She asked. Narcissa, who had been looking after Patience, was sat in the dinning room. She had seen Draco storm in and thought better than to go and pry.

Draco growled. "Nothing just forget it"

Ginny huffed. "I don't want to forget it. What did Blaise mean?"

Draco sighed. "Really Ginny. It's nothing. Just a joke between two friends. Drop it" And with that, he slid past the puzzled girl and went in search of his daughter.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

Ginny did drop it, and for the next few days the topic didn't come up again, but the Ginny that Draco had gotten to know over the Christmas period, had gone, and was replaced by the timid, shy one once again.

It bothered Draco to the core, but he wasn't about to push the issue. He had given Blaise a piece of his mind and was currently ignoring him at every turn.

He knew deep down that it wasn't really Blaise's fault. He wasn't to know, but being angry at some one gave him something else to feel other than the regret that Ginny had gone back to her old self.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq**

One morning in late January, Draco had called in sick. He had come down with the flu the day before and was bed ridden.

However, he suddenly had the horrible urge to throw up last night's spaghetti, so rushed out of his room into the adjoining bathroom. He threw up so violently that he was sure the only other thing that _could_ possibly come up was his actual stomach.

He sat back on his haunches and listened as the front door closed. Ginny was back from taking Patience to school. He listened for a while as she bustled around downstairs, then came in search of him.

It had actually been her that had called in sick for Draco, as he was too sick to get to the phone.

"Draco? Are you ok?" She peered into his room, and when she didn't see him, headed for the bathroom.

She found him huddled on the floor looking awful. His hair was sticking out in every direction, and he was wrapped up in a sheet from his bed. He was sweating all over, but also appeared to be shivering. He looked nothing like the confident man she was used to seeing.

She ran to his side. "Come on" she cooed, and helped him to stand. "Let's get you back to bed."

She helped him to lie down and then she spelled all of his sheets clean, as most of them were covered in his sweat from the night before.

He snuggled down into the fresh sheets and gave a sigh. Ginny brushed the hair back from his head, then headed into the bathroom.

She came back with a cold flannel and placed it on his forehead. This seemed to have the right effect, as Draco gave a sigh and a weak smile "Thank you" he managed.

Despite herself, Ginny smiled and perched herself on the end of the bed. She reached for his hand and linked their fingers. Draco gave them a quick squeeze, before pulling away and saying: "You should leave or you'll come down with it too"

Smiling sweetly, she reached for his hand again and replied, "Well who would look after you if I left?"

Draco beamed.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

The next few days were a nightmare. Patience was sent away to live with Narcissa as Ginny could barely manage to see to both her needs and the needs of Draco. Draco got worse before he got better, and his moods swings changed more than a hormonal women.

Some times he was sweet to her, thanking her for everything that she did. Other days, he would yell and moan at her, even once making her cry.

She knew it was the flu making him act this way though, so smiled sweetly when he apologised and told him not to worry about it.

By day five, Draco was up and about and, though he was still walking round the house wrapped up in his dressing gown and thick woolly socks, he seemed to be on the mend. Thanks to Ginny.

Patience came home the following day, and was ecstatic to be back with Ginny and Draco. She was still told not to get too close to Draco just in case she caught anything.

The following week Draco was back at work, however, despite thinking she may infact have avoided it, Ginny began to show signs that she too was coming down with something.

Draco returned home from work to find a frantic Patience crying her eyes out in the living room while Ginny lay sprawled on the sofa, a cold flannel over her face and sweating.

Rational thought evaded Draco's mind as he dropped his coat and bag, rushed across the room and lifted Ginny effortlessly into his arms. He made his way up the stairs, Patience hot on his tail.

He didn't take Ginny to her own room; he hadn't been in there once since Ginny had moved in, instead deciding to take her into his own room.

He placed her on top of the duvet and then told Patience to fetch him some sheets from the cupboard.

Placing a hand on her brow, Draco hissed as he felt her continue to burn up. He unbuttoned her cardigan and managed to pull it off. He left her other clothes for the sake of her dignity, but knew that she may need to take them off later.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Like Draco, Ginny seemed to get worse, and that night, Draco was scared to leave her, so he crawled into the bed next to her and, at a safe distance, kept a close eye on her through out the night.

Narcissa took Patience to school the next day, while Draco rang into work, saying he couldn't come in again. He felt bad about taking so much time off work, but, like Ginny had said to him, who would look after her if he left?

Infact, Ginny's bout of the flu seemed almost twice as bad as Draco's was, and he even woke up in the middle of the night to find her hallucinating.

As the girl seemed to be showing no signs of improving, Draco called upon a medi-witch to come and check on her.

The old women who came told Draco that he was doing everything right, and that it would simply be a matter of time before she got better. Draco sighed with relief, but it didn't stop him sleeping in the same bed, night after night, watching her. Keeping an eye on her breathing habits and soothing her if she woke up in the night in a hot sweat.

It was several days later, and Draco was sat up against the head board, reading, when he heard a sigh come from the girl next to him. Ginny had opened her eyes and was trying to sit up. This was a good sign. For the last few days Ginny had done little but sleep, so this was good.

He helped her sit up and she reached for a glass of water.

"How're you feeling?" He asked. He felt awful. It was entirely his fault that she was ill, not to mention that she had come down worse than Draco.

Ginny laughed. "Better. Much better. I feel like I'm getting some of my energy back. But I still have a way to go"

Draco nodded and took the glass of water from her. "I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault. I offered to look after you. I didn't have to stay." The girl said, as she turned and looked Draco directly in the eye, as if daring him to contradict her.

"I know" Draco grinned. "But still"

There was a silence that fell between them. Draco was quite used to it after sitting for hours in her presence and not saying anything. But now she was awake, he wished she would say something.

Infact, she did. "Thank you. For looking after me"

Draco caught her eye and reached over to grab her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "I was just returning the favour."

And in that moment, despite the fact that Ginny was still sick, and actually looked rather worse for wear, Draco knew it was now or never.

As he began to lean forward, he was surprised when she did the same.

They both gasped when their lips met for the first time. It was gentle, barely more than a touch, but it was perfect.

They both pulled back, sighing, and got lost in each others eyes. The second time, it was Ginny who made the first move, as she began to lean back in. Their lips met, but this time, it was with an intensity that the previous kiss lacked.

"Hmm, maybe we should stop" Draco mumbled against her mouth, instantly regretting it when Ginny moved away, and the warmth of her touch was sorely missed. "I mean you're still sick and probably shouldn't be kissing any one"

Ginny shocked Draco by laughing. "I guess" But she leant in one more time, gave a gentle peck to the corner of Draco's mouth, then lay back down as if to go to sleep.

As she drifted off, Draco could not help but think… we're making progress.


	5. A Weasley Gathering and a Reunion

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I was worried everyone would have forgotten about this story having not been updated for ages.. but you haven't let me down. Heres' the next chapter... and it's quite a long one I think... so take care and enjoy... and rememeber, that review button is only a click away.

_**P.S: Important!**_ There may be some _slight_ spoilers in this one as to who dies in the 7th book as they do not get a mention in the scenes with the Weasleys... also, I apologise to any Seamus Finnegan fans but he's a bit of a baddy in this one. Sorry!!... eep!!

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Strangely, nothing more occurred between Draco and Ginny after her recovery. The shy glances at one another were still there but otherwise things went back to normal. Draco went back to work and Ginny, slowly at first, got back into the routine of caring for Patience.

Draco didn't have time to worry about it though, as work came flooding in all of a sudden, and most evenings he would return home to find Ginny had gone to bed.

Ginny too didn't make a big deal out of it. She was embarrassed about having lost sense and let herself kiss Draco so openly.

However, one evening in late March, the first evening in which Draco had managed to get away from work at a reasonable hour, found both he and Ginny sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Ginny had put Patience to bed a few hours ago, and though they had only shared a few words since, the peace was quite pleasurable. They sat at opposite ends of the sofa, both reading. Draco would have very much liked the reach across and take her hand in his, but didn't.

He pondered over the idea of closing his book and going to bed, when Ginny suddenly spoke.

"Mum invited us over for Sunday Lunch this weekend."

Draco arched a brow. "Us being…"

"You, me, Patience… and your mother if she wants to come."

Draco couldn't help but grin. He was sure his mother would _not_ agree to spend Sunday lunch with the Weasley house hold, no matter how much she liked Ginny.

"Wow!" He laughed. "She actually invited my mother?"

Ginny held back her laugh. "Yes of course. Why wouldn't she?"

"I dunno. Who else is going to be there?"

"Hmm. Well Ron and Hermione normally go for Sunday lunch. I'm sure Harry will be invited. Perhaps George and Percy. When I spoke to mum she said that Bill and Fleur were in Hong Kong and Charlie was in Romania so I don't s'pose they'll be there"

Smirking, Draco replied. "Not many then"

Laughing. "Oh, not as far as Wealsey gatherings go. So, shall I owl mum and tell her we'll be there"

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq**

Draco, despite feeling nervous about spending an entire evening in the company of so many Weasleys, not too mention a group of people he hadn't seen in over 8 years, he relented, and told Ginny he'd love to go.

Patience too was equally excited and could barely retain herself on the 2 hour drive to the burrow.

"Dad will love this" Ginny commented as she indicated to the car. "He'll be wanting to know everything about it. You'll never hear the end of it."

Draco laughed. "That's ok. I quite like bragging about my car.

By the time Draco pulled the car up outside the burrow, the 3 inside were all fairly hungry.

Ginny bounded out of the car and into the house Draco and Patience hung back as they listened to the squeals from inside.

Draco was surprised when the first person to step out of the house to greet him was Hermione Granger.

"Draco Hi. I _can_ call you Draco can't I? It's been years." Enveloping him into a hug, which shocked him further, she then turned to Patience.

As she cooed over the little girl, Draco had a chance to observe her for the first time. She still had that swatty, nerdy look about her, but she had grown and matured a lot since Draco had last seen her, and actually looked quite pretty… when you caught her in the right light.

"Malfoy, it's been too long!"

Draco turned to find none other than Ron Wealsey striding across the garden. He held out a hand to Draco who shook it, all the time wearing a large grin.

"I was shocked when mum told me you were coming, but it's actually quite nice to see you mate. How's life treating you?"

"Let the man breathe Ron" Came a new voice. A soft, calming voice and Draco looked over Ron's shoulder to see Mrs Weasley, donning and Apron and an oven mitt walking towards them.

Mrs Weasley, like Hermione, pulled Draco into a warm hug. It was actually rather comforting as opposed to shocking when Hermione had done it. She then turned to Patience, who was now holding hands with Hermione, loving all the attention she was getting.

"What a fine contraption this is" Mr Weasley said as he shook Draco's hand, never taking his eyes off of Draco's car the entire time. "All those buttons and triggers. It would damn near bamboozle me. You're very smart Draco. Very smart."

Draco merely laughed. "It's nothing really. I'll show you if you like"

Arthur beamed, and was about to gush his thanks when Molly butt in.

"After dinner Arthur. I'm sure Draco and Patience are hungry."

Inside the house, Draco was ushered into a seat at a large table. Patience demanded that she wanted to sit next to Hermione and Ginny.

As Molly and Arthur began to pile the table with all kinds of delicious food, Draco noticed the three empty seats at the other end of the table. Ginny seemed to notice this too, and said as much.

"Oh" Said Molly. "They are for George; he is bringing a friend. And Harry"

Draco bawlked. He knew that Potter could, and probably _would_ be coming to lunch, but it still didn't mean he was over the moon about spending and entire afternoon with the 'boy who lived'.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq**

As it happened, the meal started with out Harry.

"He must just be held up" Hermione commented, but no one else said anything further. George had arrived with a lady friend, to which Ron viciously made fun of him as she and Molly cleared away the plates. George flipped him the finger, to which Patience giggled.

Draco was surprised to find that he was actually having a good time. He had discovered that Hermione and Ron had only been married a short time, due to Hermione's training to become a medi witch had held them back a while. When Draco asked if they had any children, Hermione blushed and hid her face, while Ron grinned, but shook his head. Maybe they were pregnant but hadn't told any body yet.

They were part way through the meal, when suddenly the kitchen door could be heard opening and closing, and in came…

"Harry Mate." Ron boomed. He conjured an extra chair and held it open for Harry to sit. "Take a seat, we saved you some food"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up in London. I had to sign some papers and Gringotts and- Malfoy! What are you doing here?!"

Harry's eyes landed on him for the first time. They were cold at first, but soon softened. He hadn't changed much; Draco thought and held back a laugh. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in…. never, and he still wore those _ridiculous_ glasses.

"Didn't I tell you that Draco was coming mate?" Ron said, as he picked up a knife to cut the banoffee pie.

Harry grinned "Obviously not" His eyes then landed on Patience. "And who is this?"

"Oh!" Draco jumped, forgetting himself. "This is my daughter, Patience"

"Oh, I didn't know you were married."

Evidently, no one had told Harry anything about Draco. Hermione and Ron clearly knew some background, there fore avoided any talk of Pansy, but this was just one area, among many, that Harry had no idea about.

Clearing his throught, Draco began. "Actually I'm widowed. My wife died after giving birth to Patience."

Harry hung his head. A silence followed.

"I'm sorry Mal- Draco. I had no idea."

Draco smiled. "No worries"

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

After dinner, the group settled in the Burrows tiny living room. It really was too small for this many people, but Molly still managed to potter around serving tea and coffee.

Draco was engrossed in conversation with George, when he suddenly turned and looked across the room to Ginny. She was sat on the opposite side to the room, and next to her, a little too close for Draco's liking, was Harry.

Their faces were mere inches apart, they were laughing about something, and Harry had his right hand on her thigh.

This bothered Draco more than he cared to admit, and he felt his face begin to burn up.

"Excuse me" He coughed as a shocked George watched him leave.

He got as far as the kitchen before he stopped himself from grabbing his car keys, his child, and leaving. It would simply be too rude, not to mention would probably rouse suspicion.

And to think he was actually starting to like Potter. Now he hated him more than he ever had. How dare he flirt so openly with Ginny, right in front of him!

Then again, he and Ginny weren't official. Infact, they had done nothing more than kiss a few times in his bedroom, when Ginny was sick…. _And probably a bit delusional_, he thought with a sigh.

But Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself back there, almost as if her kisses with Draco hadn't happened.

"You ok Draco?" It was Arthur, looking rather worriedly at him.

Collecting himself, Draco forced a smile. "Fine. Just a bit hot in there with all those people." Arthur smile and nodded. "Fancy taking a look at my car?"

Arthur positively beamed.

Over 40 minutes later, Draco and Arthur returned to the house. "I had no idea it was possible to put a window in the roof… what was it you called it?"

Draco laughed. "A sun roof" However, his happy mood was soon cut short as he entered the living room and happened up on Harry and Ginny. Granted they weren't sitting as close as they had been, but they were grinning at each other as if sharing some private joke.

Draco cleared his throught. "I think its time to leave." He tried to say it with as little malice as he could, but he was now thoroughly pissed off.

Molly seemed shocked at first, but soon recovered. "Of course dear, it _is_ getting rather late, and I'm sure Patience has school in the morning."

"Yes yes" Draco smiled. "Thank you ever so much for dinner. It was lovely." He said, as he reached down to pick up his yawning daughter, who immediately leaned her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

As he turned to leave, Ginny made to stand, but Draco suddenly said, with a little more venom than was meant. "No stay here. Floo home later if you like" And he left, without a backwards glance at Ginny.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione and George hugged him goodbye and told him to come back any time.

Draco felt genuinely welcome. Ron and Hermione even invited him round to dinner some time.

The drive home was very quiet as Patience slept in the back. Draco sat brooding for the most part, hands gripping and ungripping the steering wheel.

At home, Draco put Patience to bed, and deciding not to wait up for Ginny, went to bed himself.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq **

The following morning, Draco was unsure weather Ginny had come home at all the night before. She was probably tucked up in bed with Potter somewhere. He helped Patrice to dress, then took her to school.

At work, Blaise noticed Draco was edgy, but thought better than to get involved.

Draco went home that night, dreading what he would find. Would Ginny still be there? Would her cases be packed and waiting at the door for Harry to come and whisk her away. Would she have come home at all?

Draco had owled his mother and asked her to double check whether or not Ginny would be picking Patience up from school.

He hadn't heard back, but upon arriving home, found his mother and Patience in the kitchen making dinner.

He sighed as he dropped his coat and suit case on the sofa, and hugged his daughter. The impending conversation was put on hold until Patience was tucked up in bed.

"She was outright flirting with him mother. _Infront_ of me. I had every right to be mad!"

Draco had begun pacing the room as the talking got slowly more intense. Actually, the conversation had gotten rather more one sided, as Narcissa listened as Draco spoke.

Finally, when Draco flopped down on the sofa, deflated, Narcissa finally spoke.

"Sounds to me as if you really need to be having this conversation with her dear. You clearly don't know where you stand with each other."

Draco sighed, rubbing a hand over his temple to will away the impending head ache. "I would. If I knew where to find her"

Narcissa stood and kissed her son atop his head. "You look shattered dear." She said as Draco stifled a yawn. "Go to bed. Things will be a lot clearer in the morning"

Draco went to bed feeling empty that night. He hated to admit that he felt awful about being rude to Ginny, even if she _was_ flirting with Potter so openly in his presence. Had he _finally_ scared her off?

He got into bed around 11, and half an hour later, was just dozing off when he heard cupboards being opened downstairs in the kitchen.

Thinking some one was trying to rob his house, Draco tip-toed down the stairs, wand drawn, and rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Arghh! Draco." Ginny's hand flew to her chest. "You scared me"

Draco sagged in relief at discovering it was only Ginny, before anger flooded him.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? I am paying you to do a job. You didn't come home yesterday! And then you swan in, in the middle of the night and scare me half to death."

"_I_ scared _you_. Draco, _you_ were the one who came in brandishing a wand as if you're about to hex me" Ginny met his yells. "And as you asked, I was at my mothers. You can hardly blame me for wanting to spend time with my family. I hardly see them"

"Well you cannot blame me for that. I give you plenty of time off. You could see them then."

"You're just angry that I wasn't here to see to your every whim. Was it so hard dragging you're arse out of bed this morning to get your own child to school?"

Draco hissed. "This isn't about Patience so leave her out of it. The point it you didn't come home yesterday and-"

"If I remember correctly, you told me not to" Ginny growled. Her face was red from the heat of the room and the yelling. "I think your exact words to me were, 'Floo home later if you like'. Not, 'Make sure you're back by morning', or, 'Make sure you take Patience to school'"

Draco shook his head "Irrelevant. That's a given. Its part of your job to be here to look after-"

"Oh give it up Draco. What is really going on here? You left for no reason what so ever. What is wrong with you?!"

Draco, who had been staring straight into Ginny's eyes the entire time, finally found he could no longer meet her gaze. He turned to leave.

"I'm going to bed"

But Ginny stopped him. "Oh no you're not. We're going to have this out Draco"

She held her hands out to block his passing. This made Draco angry. Ginny could sense she had pushed him too far, but stood her ground. The shy Ginny that Draco was used to was no where to be seen.

"Ok Ginny, You want to know. Fine! It was because of Potter ok? Or you and Potter flirting to be more precise. Right in front of me. It was tearing me up inside to have to sit and watch that, so I left. Ok. Can I go now?!" And with out waiting for a reply, he pushed past her.

He stomped up the stairs, and made it as far as the landing before he heard a voice.

"There's nothing going on between me and Harry Draco."

Draco grit his teeth. He willed his legs to move, but they just stood fast. His ears prickled as he heard the creek of the stairs, telling him Ginny was making her way towards him.

"There hasn't been anything between us since school. It didn't work then and it wouldn't work now!"

Draco jumped as her felt two hands on his waist. They circled him and rested on his chest. "I'm sorry if I made you think there was anything going on. And I'm sorry I hurt you like that. Had I known I would have stopped! But Harry and I are just friends"

The hands on his chest suddenly swept upwards, then down, then back to where they first started. Draco held his breathe as they made their path. He felt Ginny press closer and his breathing stopped altogether. Did she have no idea what she was doing to him?

"I'm sorry Draco"

He turned in her embrace. He took in the look of sadness on her face and he softened. He lifted his arms and placed then round her neck. Bending, he let his lips meet hers.

"I thought you knew I liked you" Ginny said, as they pulled away.

Draco rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "I _did_. But after seeing you and Potter… you looked so happy together."

"_Oh Draco_. I like _you_. Harry and I are good friends but that's _it_"

"I know. I know that now!"

"And besides" She grinned, as she kissed his clothed shoulder. "Harry's shagging his secretary. How cliché huh? And she pretty good apparently."

Draco choked a laugh. "Really? He didn't strike me as the kind who would have casual sex with an employee"

"Well I think there is more to it than casual sex. He says he really likes her." She paused as she thought about it, and then spoke again. "I told Harry about you aswell. That I like you"

Draco raised an elegant brow. "Oh? And what did he say. Told you to get your head examined I should imagine"

Laughing. "No actually. I mean he was shocked at first but he seemed to come around to the idea. I think he's just pleased that I seem to have found someone. He was distraught when we broke up years ago, and he's always felt bad about the whole thing, but it wouldn't have worked. We are far too different and have different wants and desires."

Draco nodded. Although he felt that Ginny had redeemed herself, he wasn't going to go easy on Potter. He still had a ways to go before he was back in Draco's good books. That aside, he was just relieved to have things back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be as far as Ginny was concerned. They too still had a way to go, and he still didn't know where they stood with each other, but things were starting to look up.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq**

Draco would have liked nothing better than to take Ginny back to his room that night, but by the time they had finished their row, kissed and made up, it was gone midnight, and Draco had work first thing, so Ginny ushered him into his room while she disappeared into her own.

The following morning was very odd. Draco and Ginny felt the urge to reach out to one another as they crossed paths in the kitchen over breakfast; Once, Draco even trailed his hand across her bottom. But Patience was sat at the table eating her ready-break, therefore it was entirely inappropriate.

Draco went to work feeling ecstatic, quite the transformation from the previous day. He had a marvellous morning and an even better afternoon, and headed home that night hoping to arrive back to a warm welcome from Ginny.

He was wrong.

He found Ginny perched on the sofa in the lounge. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was holding a letter in one hand. He rushed to her side.

"You ok Ginny?" He asked as he took the letter. She jumped as if noticing him for the first time.

"Yes. No. I don't know"

Draco indicated to the letter.

"Mind if I..?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, go ahead."

The letter began…

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_We are pleased to invite you to a reunion at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the classes of 1999 and 2000. We hope you can make it and look forward to seeing you. _

_A guest is welcome. _

_Yours truly, Professor Longbottom. _

_P.S, Hope the family is well. _

"You got one too" Ginny voiced before Draco had the chance to comment and she nodded to a similar envelope with the Hogwarts cress, which sat on the table.

"Oh" Draco grinned. "Sounds ominous." He laughed. "I'm sure it will be good though. It will be nice to see everyone."

Ginny merely nodded. "Mmmm"

Draco could not understand what was bothering her so. It was only a reunion with a couple of their old class mates. What was the problem?

He took he hand, and was about to voice as much, but she beat him to it. "It's just, do we go together. Do we show up as a couple or as… friends? And what if people ask?"

Draco smiled and squeezed her hand. "Then we just tell them the truth. That we are good friends, you work for me and we get on very well. We needn't go into detail. Besides, it's no ones business but our own"

Ginny seemed to relax at hearing this and actually smiled. "Ok then."

**Bbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqqb**

It had been years since Draco had seen the old outline of Hogwarts castle. It really was a sight to behold on a night like this, when the sun was just going down, and the silhouette of the castle stood out, almost like a painting.

Something tugged at his heart, and he realised he had missed the old place.

Ginny and Draco had used the floo network to get into Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way. A few other people walked around them, but Draco didn't recognise them. Truth be told, he was much more interested in the beauty that was accompanying him tonight.

Ginny had gone to town with her dress. She had _said_ it was just something she had found at the back of her wardrobe that she hadn't worn in years, but it looked brand new, as if it hadn't been worn. It was a pale pink in colour, covered in tiny little sparkles, with a huge plunging back. Ginny had worried that it was too much, but Draco, selfishly wanting to stare at her in that dress all night long, told her it was fine.

Her long hair hung in ringlets down her back…. She looked stunning. Draco knew he was going to have to keep an eye on her tonight. After the thing with Potter, he wasn't sure he could reign in his possessiveness.

Ginny quivered next to him. She was obviously nervous. Like Draco, she hadn't had a lot to do with the Wizarding world since school, and many of the people here she hadn't seen in years! He felt her awkwardness as they ascended the stairs to the castle, and reached for her hand. She seemed to relax when she felt his larger hand surround hers, and knew that Draco would take care of her tonight.

A house elf took their coats and together, among the many other old students, they made their way into the Great Hall.

Ginny gasped. The teachers had really gone to town. The hall looked exquisite. It slightly resembled the Yule ball way back in Draco's fourth year. It was lit with hundreds of candles, the walls sparkled from top to bottom, and tables littered the floor, full of outrageously large and stunningly beautiful flowers.

Ginny looked lost among so many people. Every now and then, she spotted someone she recognised. A smile spread across her face as she saw a small, blond haired girl with blue feathers littering her dress coming their way.

"Ginny Weasley, How good it is to see you"

Luna Lovegood pulled Ginny into a hug. Draco watched as Ginny suddenly seemed to relax with the presence of a friendly face. Draco looked the girl over. She had barely changed. She clearly still wore strange outfits that looked like they had been made from junk found at the bottom of ones wardrobe.

A house elf walked past carrying a tray of Drinks and Draco grabbed two, handing one to Ginny. As he did so, Luna who had been chatting amicably with Ginny, seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Oh my! Draco M-Malfoy. Are-are you…" she looked between the two and noticed their joined hands. "Oh my gosh. Was I mistaken when I called you Ginny _Weasley_?"

Ginny gasped. "Oh no no. Draco and I aren't… I mean… we aren't… well we're not… not"

"We're not married." Draco supplied helpfully. "Ginny and I are just good friends." At Luna's raised brow, Draco continued. "Ginny works for me. She looks after my daughter."

Luna seemed to understand. "Oohh! I see. So, neither of you are married?" She asked, as she focused on their clasped hands.

Ginny shook her head no, but Draco spoke. "I was married years ago but… well not any more"

"Oh. I see"

Ginny had finished talking to Luna, _Thank God! _Draco thought. It appeared that Luna had married not two years ago to the current co-editor of the Quibbler- she herself was the chief editor. Draco led her over to a table which was rather full, but one of the only one's with two spare seats. Draco was relieved to see that both Ron and Hermione were there.

Ginny, to Draco's surprise, dropped his hand, but he didn't mention it. He hugged Hermione and shook hands with Ron, and then the 4 of them say down and turned to the stage where the old teachers were all sat.

Draco didn't recognise many of them. Professor Flitwick was still there, as was Sinistra and Trelawney. Even Hagrid was there. Draco also recognised the face of Neville Longbottom, and ofcourse Headmistress McGonagall, but he had no idea who the others were.

Under the table, Draco felt Ginny reach for his hand. He grinned to himself, and focused his eyes back on the stage as McGonagall stood up.

"It is truly wonderful to see so many faces here tonight. What a pleasure it is to have everyone back together, some we recognise, others I am sure we will come to know more…."

Draco zoned out as he took a look around the room. He noticed Justin Finch-Fletchly on the other side of the room, sat next to a good looking blond man. They were obviously together, as they kept glances at one another when they thought no one was watching, and Justin even winked at his companion once.

Draco laughed. _I always knew he was gay_.

Another glance around the room saw him staring straight at Hannah Abbot and Dennis Creevey, both openly ignoring McGonagall and engrossed in conversation with each other. Dennis would leer at the girl when ever she looked away to take a sip of her drink.

There was Pavati and Padma Patil, sat between two men who were obviously their husbands.

Seamus Finnegan sat next to Dean Thomas, who was sat with his wife. Potter was sat at the furthest table, slightly hidden in shadow, obviously trying to be inconspicuous. Next to him was a gorgeous brunette, who could only be the secretary he was shagging. Draco smirked. As least if she was here, she could keep Potters attention away from Ginny.

She was looking far too stunning tonight. Draco was having second thoughts about telling her to wear that dress. He should have made her wear something less revealing.

He subconsciously scooted closer to her, and glared at the men, sat on the table behind them, so obviously leering at her exposed back. They gave him a quick glare back, but thought better than to get on the wrong side of the once Prince of Slytherin.

McGonagall finished her speech, and food appeared on the table. Ginny Let go of Draco's hand and began to pile her plate with food.

Ron made his way through one plate, then started another almost instantly.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

After ward, the once students were ushered into the entrance hall while the Great Hall was prepared for the evening entertainment. This gave them all plenty of time to catch up with old friends.

Ginny left Draco's side to talk to Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown, and Draco went to talk to Blaise and Millicent Bulstrode.

When the doors to the great hall opened, everyone gasped as they saw the Hall had changed again. It was now glittering with bright greens, pinks and blues, the teachers' stage was now set with mikes and instruments, and a band came on and began to play.

The tables had vanished and a dance floor and bar was now visible.

Draco felt Ginny approach him from behind, and he took her hand and led them in.

At first, Draco led Ginny to the bar, thinking that she probably wouldn't want to dance at all, but barely 5 minutes later, she dragged him onto the floor, amongst the many other couples, and began to sway to the music.

It was awkward at first, Draco hadn't danced properly for months, and it was clear he didn't really know how, but Ginny moved closer and, putting her arms around his neck, helped him to relax.

Soon, they were swaying together, ignoring the looks they were receiving from those around them. Ginny was so close, he could smell the peach shampoo she had used on her hair earlier that night. If they were any closer he could probably work out what conditioner she had used.

They danced for what felt like hours; they both ignored everyone else around them, only focusing on one another. A slow song came on, and Draco grinned as he _finally_ had the excuse to pull her even closer.

As they swayed, Draco noticed Hermione and Ron swaying together just a few feet away. Ron's back was to them, but over his shoulder, Draco met the eyes of Hermione. At first she look quizzical, but then grinned as she watched Ginny lay her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco grinned back. He was sure Hermione was purposefully keeping Ron's back to them for fear he would see them and blow his top.

Draco spotted Potter across the hall. He wasn't looking at them at all. Infact, he had his arms wrapped around his lady friend. He had a content look on his face as he laid his head atop hers. He looked blissfully happy.

How could Draco have possibly thought that there was anything between him and Ginny? Clearly he was besotted by the girl in his arms.

Draco felt Ginny sigh against his neck. If tonight was anything to go by, Draco was sure he and Ginny would not stay simply 'friends', for much longer.

Later, Draco excused himself to go to the toilet. He left Ginny sitting at a bench at the side of the hall. He blew her a kiss, and left the room… He didn't see the man approaching her from the shadows.

He washed his hands after wards and made his way back to the hall. He was about to enter the Great Hall, when a thought struck him. He headed down a corridor which he knew went to the Slytherin dorms.

He came to the entrance. He daren't go inside. He was sure the current students would all be in there fast asleep, but he stood staring at the wall. It had been years since he had thought about this place. He had to pull his cloak closer to himself. He had forgotten how cold it got down here. Taking one last glance at the entrance, he headed back upstairs.

On the way, he bumped into Ron.

"Hello mate" Draco beamed. "Feet hurting yet" He joked, but Ron's face was serious.

"I need to know what's going on with you and Ginny." He said.

Draco bawlked. "I saw you dancing together, despite Hermione's attempts at keeping it from me. What's going on?" He demanded. He didn't look angry, but rather determined.

Draco soon recovered. "Oh. Well.. I really like her! And I think she likes me. We're … er… taking things slow"

At first, Draco thought Ron was going to hit him. Infact, he prepared himself for it, but suddenly, Ron's face broke out into a grin and he threw and arm around Draco.

"That's great mate. I'm really happy for you"

Raised brow. "You are? You're not mad"?

Ron laughed. "No! I'm glad. I thought Ginny was never going to admit it. In her letters she always spoke so highly of you. And the other day at mums she _kept_ staring at you like you were a gift from god." Draco lifted and eyebrow. He would bring that up with her later. "It was a shock at first but I know you make her happy. So if she is happy, so am I"

"Oh" Draco beamed. "Well thanks mate. I really appreciate it"

They made it back to the hall, and they shook hands before Ron went off to Find Hermione, who was chatting to Harry. Draco looked around for Ginny… but couldn't see her.

At first he told himself she must have just gone to the loo, but after 10 minutes, he still couldn't see her.

Hermione approached him. "You ok Draco?"

Draco jumped. "Huh. Oh yeah. I'm ok. Have you seen Ginny?"

"I saw her with Seamus a little while ago. He gave her a drink and they went out side I think. Why, are you- Draco. _Draco!!"_

Draco sped out of the hall and into the entrance. He then ran out of the large oak doors to the outside. There was no one about except a few rather drunk young men who were hanging out of a hedge, throwing up.

"Ginny! GINNY!" He called. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Why couldn't he find her?!

He saw a tiny path that headed off to the side of the castle. Impulsively, he followed it, hoping and praying that Ginny was ok.

He rounded another corner, and skidded to a halt. He almost growled at the sight that met his eyes.

Ginny, her back against a wall, was fending off a ravenous Seamus Finnegan, who clearly wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Get off me!" Ginny gasped. Finnegan had one hand on a pale thigh; her dress had been hoisted up and ripped slightly. His mouth was fastened to her neck, and he had both her hands locked in his grasp above her head. There was no escaping.

Draco fumed. He thundered forwards. He barely noticed Ginny gasp of surprise as he pulled Finnegan away by the scruff of his neck. He threw him to the ground, and began tearing into him.

He threw punch after punch after punch, all the while yelling and cursing at the now quivering man.

"How dare you lay a finger on her you vile man!! You disgusting prick!"

Draco only stopped his assault when he felt Ginny behind him grab his raised fist.

"No Draco. Please stop. He's not worth it!"

Seamus was shielding his face by his arms. Draco got to his feet, then turned and spat at the shaking man on the ground. Ginny was tugging on his arm, but Draco managed to hiss "You come near here again, and you'll have me to deal with. Ok?!!" Before she managed to drag him away.

Draco led Ginny back to the castle doors. She was plastered to his side, shaking and crying and clinging to him for dear life. How could Draco have been so stupid as to leave her with a bunch of dirty men who had been ogling her all evening? He shouldn't have left her on her own at all.

Hermione met them at the entrance. She gasped when she saw the sight of Ginny, ripped dress, red faced and crying. She would not let go of Draco even to let Hermione examine her.

"Take her home Draco" Hermione said, as she stroked Ginny's head and barely held back tears of her own. "Take care of her. I'll make up something to tell the others."

Draco nodded, and with out a second thought, reached for something in his pocket. It was a portkey.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb**

Draco led Ginny upstairs. He took her to the bathroom and told her to wash herself. He grabbed and old t-shirt of his and passed it to her, then shut the door behind him.

He paced his room for 15 minutes while he waited for Ginny to come out. He was positively seething, but at the sight of Ginny entering his room, still red faced and looking like a small child in Draco's over sized t-shirt, he suddenly calmed.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She whispered.

Draco fully understood, and with no words at all, he took her hand, and helped her into his bed. He then stripped to his boxers and got into bed next to her. He scooted closer, with out a second thought, and wrapped his arms around her.

He listened as she sobbed for a while, but it soon stopped, and the sounds that filled Draco's ears was the sound of her steady breathing. She was asleep.


	6. Mummy

Hello all. Sorry it's been ages since my last post but I have just started University and I have been wayed under by so much work. Writting just has not been do-able recently. But alas its finally done. I need to say a HUGE thank you to my beta. Crystal of ravenclaw. I love you honey!!!

Thank again every one, and remember... click that review button.

Draco woke the following morning to find Ginny staring at him. They were no longer wrapped around each other. Ginny was now on the far side of the bed, and when he spared a moment to think about it, Draco suddenly realized he was cold. He reached for her and pulled her back into his arms, this time she was facing him. Ginny closed her eyes as she let the image of them play in her mind.

Draco placed a gentle kiss on the end of her nose as he stroked her face and silky hair. Ginny's eyes opened to stare into soft gray.

"I thought you would hate me this morning" Ginny muttered, barely audible, but Draco heard her.

"Why?"

"Because of yesterday. I was afraid that you might have thought that I had encouraged Seamus to… to do what he did." The girl hid her face in Draco's neck, as he held her closer, he realized he had missed having a woman in his bed.

He shook his head. "What happened?"

Ginny responded with her face still buried in his neck, "Well, after you left he approached me from behind. He made me jump at first; I had no idea he was there. But it was Seamus. How could I ever have guessed he would hurt me?" Her voice sounded shrill, as if she couldn't quite believe her own words.

"He handed me a drink, which in truth I didn't want, but I took a few sips to be polite. We talked a bit, just about nothing really, and then he suggested we take a walk, you know, to get some fresh air."

Draco had to bite his tongue. _Fresh air_ indeed. He had used that old codger on Pansy many times while they were dating.

"We walked around the grounds for about 10 minutes, and then I felt a hand on my arm. Seamus led me to this tiny little alcove full of rose bushes. And I had just smelled a particularly large pale pink one, I remember because it was paler than the others, when I felt him approach me from behind.

"We bantered at first. I thought he was joking, but then his grip tightened and he latched himself onto my neck. I panicked, but he wouldn't let me go. He said that he had thought about me many times since Hogwarts, and when he saw me again after so many years he realized how much he wanted me… whether I wanted him or not!"

Ginny winced when she felt Draco tense, but he soon gathered himself enough to calm down and let Ginny carry on.

"Then you came along, thank Merlin, and rescued me."

"Thank Merlin," Draco repeated in a low whisper. He vowed that if he ever came across that Gryffindor Git ever again, it would be the last time that bastard ever took a breath.

Ginny sighed and snuggled her self closer into Draco's warmth. Draco rested his head atop hers and felt his eyelids begin to close.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbqbq**

The next time they woke, it was to the sound of Patience opening the door and climbing onto the bed. Draco tensed. How would Patience react to seeing her father in bed with her nanny?

Patience climbed clumsily onto the bed and, upon seeing Ginny wrapped in the arms of her father, stopped to ponder the situation. Instead of making a scene, like Draco thought she would, she merely pulled back the covers, and placed herself in the waiting arms of Ginny. Ginny then wrapped the duvet around the small girl and the three of them sighed and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Draco managed to peer at his bedside clock before his eyes closed. It was 8:45. Maybe Patience could miss school today, just this once.

**Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

The three sleeping forms finally managed to drag themselves out of bed. They decided to spend the day outside in the warm, sunny weather. Ginny packed a picnic, Draco grabbed their brooms, and they headed up to the woods.

They had had a wonderful time, and later headed down to the coast for their picnic. They stopped off at a small café for a warm cup of chocolate before heading home. Patience had taken a nap almost straight away, probably tired from having too much fresh air. After tucking Patience in, Ginny had gone up for a warm shower and Draco had fire called his mother to invite her over for dinner.

That night, they sat around the large dining table eating lasagna Ginny had made, and Patience nattered to her grandmother about the amazing day she had had. Draco, who was sat opposite Ginny, kept throwing glances at the redhead, which were returned with a blush. They quietly laughed to one another when Patience repeatedly told her grandmother that Draco had accidentally flown into a low branch and fallen off his broom. Draco even had bruise on his back to show for it.

Incidentally, this had only occurred because he had been staring at Ginny as she flew above him with Patience riding on the back of her broomstick, laughing at some inside joke they had made just yesterday. The sight had made his heart flutter, as he realized that he could get used to seeing the two women in his life acting so affectionate towards one another.

After dinner, the three adults and Patience sat together in the living room in front of the blazing fire. Despite the time of year, the weather was not improving, and it was still bitterly cold outside, so a warm drink was in order.

After some time spent chatting, Ginny stood to go and play with Patience on the floor who was dressing her Barbie's. Draco beamed.

"It looks like you two are getting on rather well," Narcissa commented.

Draco whipped his head away from the view of the two girls on the floor, to see his mother smiling. "Yes, we are," he grinned.

Narcissa was thrilled to see her son so happy. And the fact that it was all down to a woman… since Pansy; Draco hadn't let any women make him happy.

Draco and his mother carried on their conversation for quite some time, when suddenly, a word spoken from the other side of the room shocked them both into speechlessness.

"Use this one mummy!"

Silence filled the room. Narcissa stared at Draco, Draco stared at Ginny; Ginny stared at the floor.

"I mean Ginny…"

The silence was broken, but the tension was not. Ginny dropped the doll out of her hands suddenly, and then abruptly jumped to her feet.

" I erm… I need to … I need to go," she seemed totally lost. Her face had gone deathly pale, her hands trembled, and she tripped several times on her way to the front door.

Draco jumped out of his thoughts as he heard the door suddenly slam. Narcissa, without saying a word, went to pick up her granddaughter. She rested her on her hip and made to leave the room.

"Did I say something wrong Grandmother?"

Draco didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He zoned out the reply.

For several minutes he sat in complete silence. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind, but he couldn't distinguish any of them.

He had never had the opportunity to hear his daughter call any one 'mummy' before, and to hear her say it just now was both music to his hears and knives stabbing at his heart.

It shouldn't be Ginny that Patience was calling 'mummy'. It was Pansy. Pansy was her mother. It suddenly felt like Pansy's memory was gradually fading away bit by bit just by the mere utterance of that word.

Draco suddenly felt many emotions passing through his head in the space of a few seconds. He was angry, hurt, upset, desolate, happy, and lost.

It suddenly dawned on him that it had been a whole twelve minutes since the incident, and no one had gone to see if Ginny was okay. He put his feelings to one side, and headed for the front door.

Ginny hadn't gotten very far. She stood at the bottom of the porch, leaning her back against the banister. There was no emotion on her face, but when she heard the door close and Draco stepped closer, she turned around, her pale face steadily filled with color, and her eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry Draco," she gushed and grabbed his hands as he approached. "I really didn't know that she was going to say that, and I certainly didn't encourage her."

Draco nodded but still said nothing.

"I feel awful. I know how hard it must have been for you to hear that. I understand-"

"Do you?" Draco cut her off, a little harsher than he had intended. He didn't want to take it out on Ginny, but all of a sudden, she was there standing in front if him, and the urge was prevailing.

"Are you mad?"

The girl was quivering. It could have been from the cold, or it could have been because Draco's eyes had suddenly turned from a soft gray, to a stormy slate.

"Yes I am mad…." He could have taken it out on her. He really could have lain into her. Yelled, screamed, kicked. But looking at her, her skin covered in goose bumps and her eyes watery, he realized it was not her fault. Patience had used the word, and Ginny certainly had not encouraged her. "…But not at you."

Ginny let out a breath she that she hadn't realized she was holding. Her shoulders sagged and a small smile graced her flushed face.

Draco pulled his hands from her grip and began to pick at the paint on the wooden banister. "It came as a shock. I don't want my daughter to forget her real mother, but I have to accept that she has moved on. It was odd to hear her calling you 'mummy'. Not because I didn't like it, but Pansy was her mother, and she never even got to hear her say the word. Pansy never had the chance to hear her say any word.

It feels like Patience is forgetting about her real mother, and I feel like I am cheating on Pansy for allowing her to. I can hardly blame my daughter, though," Draco said while staring at a spot on the ground, "We rarely talk about Pansy, because I find it too hard. Anytime Patience makes a mention about her, I change the subject quickly."

Ginny approached Draco and held him from behind. "It has nothing to do with forgetting Pansy. Patience just made a mistake. She wouldn't forget her mother, not ever," Draco took a breath and nodded. "You know," Ginny suddenly said, "Sometimes, when Patience and I are here alone, waiting for you to come home from work, we talk about Pansy. I tell her stories of what she was like in school, and Patience tells me some of the stories that you told her."

Draco turned in her embrace. He hadn't expected that. He had never really thought that maybe his daughter would _want_ to talk about her mother. Draco was always too scared to bring the topic up. It had always been a bit of a sore subject, but he had never given his daughters feelings a moments thought.

"Patience's memory of her mother will always exist in her mind, but sometimes you have to consider, that she is getting older and moving on, and one day, if you get married again, she may in fact learn to think of someone else as her mother. That doesn't mean that she is going to replace Pansy, though."

For some time, Draco and Ginny stood in each other's embrace, not a word spoken between them, but with thoughts racing through both of their heads. They had been through so much over the past couple of months, and this was just another one of those things that they would have to get through, but they would get through it together.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"Will our lives always be this complicated?" Ginny joked as she and Draco curled up on the sofa that night. Draco had put Patience to bed an hour ago, and convinced her that he was not angry about the incident. Narcissa had gone home, and now Draco and Ginny were left alone.

Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head and yawned. Ginny noticed and stood up, pulling Draco along behind her.

At the top of the stairs, Draco thought that Ginny would say goodnight and go into her own bedroom… but she didn't. Without a second thought, she led Draco into his room.

She let go of his hand and pulled back the covers on the large bed. Then, she turned back to him and began to undress.

"Ginny, what are you…"

But she continued to undress, and Draco continued to watch. She was finally down to her smalls, when she turned and climbed into bed. Draco was rather aroused at this point, and didn't hide the fact.

Ginny smiled as she pulled the covers up to her chin. She then beckoned Draco to her, and he wasted no time in stripping and climbing into bed.

Once there, he took her in his arms, and kissed her with every fiber of his being. He had no idea where this was going, but it mattered not one iota. He liked the direction it was headed.

The kiss got very heated. There was a tiny voice in the back of Draco's head that said, '_Stop, you're going too fast'_, but he powered on anyway. Ginny didn't seem to mind. In fact, Draco had never seen her so confident before. She was not afraid to touch Draco here, or there, and she deepened the kiss before Draco even had the chance to contemplate it.

However, when Draco felt a brush of her hand against his now extremely tight boxers, he pulled back and held Ginny at arms length.

"What?" Ginny gasped. She looked adorable. Her face was flushed and her lips were red from the power of the kiss.

"Ginny," Draco began, "I just think that you need to slow down. I don't want you to do anything that you are going to regret. You and I have had our ups and downs over the last couple of weeks, and I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"Draco. You need to stop talking." With that said, she threw herself back into his embrace and kissed him fiercely.

To say that Draco was shocked was an understatement, not that he minded. He was quite happy when Ginny rolled him onto his back, and rolled on top of him. He was quite happy when she pressed herself even closer to the lovely body beneath her. He was _very_ happy when she ran her hands down his body, from his shoulders, to his chest, to his waist, and lower.

It seemed as if there was really only one direction this could possibly be heading, when a sudden noise from the bedroom door made the pair suddenly jump away from each other so quickly, Draco damn near fell off the edge of the bed.

"Daddy?" Came a small voice, and the annoyance that Draco felt at being disturbed vanished when he peered over the covers to see his daughter, wearing a pink nighty that almost reached her toes. She was rubbing her eyes with a teddy strung under one arm.

"You ok, Pickle?" he asked, as he willed away the problem in his pants. Ginny seemed to be coping a little better, and was well enough to help the young girl onto the bed and under the covers.

"I had a bad dream," Patience said in a tiny voice.

Ginny shared a look with Draco that simply said, 'Another time', and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Draco sighed heavily, laying down too, wrapping his arms firmly around his two girls, and fell into a deep sleep.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

A week or so later, Draco received an invitation asking he and Ginny to a dinner party at Hermione and Ron's house. Draco was excited, as was Ginny, but Patience was upset to be left out.

"But _daddy_, please…"

"Honey, it will be way past your bed time, and you have school in the morning," Draco had to grit his teeth as his daughter gave him the puppy dog eyes, which almost always worked, but not this time. "No, sweetie, but I'll bring you back some cake."

At 7:30, Draco and Ginny flooed over to Ron and Hermione's house. They fell gracefully into the living room of their country home, and Ron was standing there awaiting them, with a drink in each hand.

"Evening all," he beamed. He handed them each a drink and led them into the kitchen, where Hermione was bustling around lifting things in and out of the oven. Ginny ran over to help.

"Hello you two. Sorry, things are running a bit behind schedule."

Ron had to dive for a plate that was tittering on the edge of the tabletop, and had suddenly plummeted to the wooden floor.

"Hermione love, you need to slow down," Ron teased; Hermione merely scowled and pushed the two men out of the room to leave her and Ginny to finish up in the kitchen.

"Women," Ron laughed, and slapped Draco on the back.

They sat down at the table. "She okay?" Draco asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's just… stressed and tired. Work has been piling it on her this week and she's… well, lets just say that she missed her period this month," Ron grinned.

Draco gawked. "What… you mean, she's…"

Ron nodded. "But don't tell any one. It's still early, and Hermione's still worried about there being complications. I needed to tell someone, though. I've been close to breaking point. There are only so many times I can talk to my bathroom wall about it."

Draco laughed whole-heartedly. He felt honored that Ron would confide something as big as this in him.

"Does Harry know?" Draco asked.

Ron sipped his drink. "No. He's been in Ireland this last week on business and I haven't seen him. He's so busy these days."

Draco nodded, and was about to reply, but was stopped when Ginny and Hermione came into the room carrying plates and cutlery.

"Hope you don't mind," Hermione said, as she placed the plates down on the dining table, "I got home late and didn't have time to do the big spread I had planned, so you'll have to make do with spaghetti."

"My favorite," Draco beamed as he dug in.

The foursome chatted well into the night, and probably drank more than they should have. Well, apart from Hermione, but Draco pretended not to notice.

"So you two," Hermione grinned as she snuggled into Ron's arms, "How are things? Can we expect wedding bells any time soon?"

"Hermione!" Ron laughed. If she had been drinking, he would have put her lack of tact down to the drink. "Give them five minutes. They've barely been together a few weeks."

"I know, I know, but just look at them." Ginny was snuggled into Draco's side. The wine had made her sleepy and her eyes were heavy. Her head lay just beneath Draco's chin and he had both arms wrapped tightly around her. In a matter of only a few weeks, they had become incredibly close, and Draco, extremely possessive. "I mean they are obviously besotted with each other."

Draco held back a yawn. "Who knows?"

**Bqbqbqbqbbqbqbqbqqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqqbqb **

The night had been wonderful. Draco was really starting to like the Weasley's, and had a newfound respect for them.

Ginny was a dead weight as he practically carried her up the stairs. He contemplated taking her into his room and putting her in his bed, but changed his mind at the last minute. He didn't want to push his luck, therefore he kicked open the door to her room.

He placed Ginny into the bed, and tucked her in. It didn't take long, once he was in his own bed, for him to fall asleep.

It felt like no more than 5 minutes later, that he was being awoken by someone crawling into his bed, and snuggling into his arms.

"Gin-" he began to say, before the redhead placed her lips atop his; putting a stop to any more talk.

"I woke up to find myself alone in my own bed. I had _thought_, after the other night that there was really no need for us to spend any more nights alone." She kissed him again, hard, and then suddenly pulled back, much to Draco's annoyance. "I believe we have some unfinished business from that night." And with that, she rolled herself onto her back, and pulled Draco on top.

After that, there was very little left to be said. The time for talking was over. Now, it was just about them. About the tension, the build up over the last few months, and the release. This is what all those weeks of stumbling around each other had been. All those awkward glances across the room. _This_ is what it all came down to.

It was inept at first. Many times Draco had gone to bed at night and had _dreamt_ about this moment, but when it came to it, now that she was here in the flesh, there were so many things he wanted to do, patches of skin that he wanted to touch, and yet didn't know where to begin.

Ginny was no better. Draco was hard against her. He was eager and excited, and this was having an effect on her. She was ready to dive in head first, yet terrified of making a mistake.

The touches were heaven, but when Draco finally entered her… it was pure bliss.

He paused. She gasped. It felt so right, and both Ginny and Draco wanted to treasure the moment, but the urge to move got the better of them.

Draco made slow, sweet love to her, well into the early hours of the morning. When they finally curled up around each other and their eyes fluttered closed, Draco could have sworn her heard Ginny mutter something under her breath, but couldn't be too sure.

Bqbqbqbqbbqbqbqbqqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqqbqb

In the days that followed, everything changed. Ginny had officially moved out of her old room and into Draco's. Draco thoroughly enjoyed going to bed at night, taking Ginny by the hand and leading her into _their_ bedroom.

Draco had sat down with Patience one night, as he put her to bed, and explained to her that he and Ginny were in a 'relationship'. She didn't seem surprised by the news, and was, in fact, rather thrilled about it. Most mornings found Patience waking up at the crack of dawn and making her way into Draco and Ginny's room for a morning snuggle.

Narcissa was over the moon, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could not contain their excitement, although, they too were not entirely surprised.

Life seemed perfect, and Draco finally felt like he had a proper family.


End file.
